


Who's Scared Scooby Doo? Nightmare at the Museum

by Jasbaklonbri



Series: Who's Scared Scooby Doo? [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Origin Story, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasbaklonbri/pseuds/Jasbaklonbri
Summary: A modernised retelling of the episode "What a Night for a Knight" from "Scooby Doo Where Are You?",Newly formed Mystery Incorporated, an amateur team of paranormal investigators consisting of four teenagers and their dog, set out to solve their first ever mystery, unaware that it is of the first of many that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Series: Who's Scared Scooby Doo? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723258
Kudos: 9





	Who's Scared Scooby Doo? Nightmare at the Museum

*** * 1 * ***

Their eyes were fixated to the screen, the only light source within the living room. Scooby Doo takes another handful of popcorn from the bowl on Shaggy Rogers’ lap. Their show comes up, and the announcers booming voice fills the silent room.

Announcer: _Last Time on ‘The adventures of The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt’. Dynomutt dog wonder was captured in a nefarious trap by Willie the Weasel_

Scooby: GULP! Ruh Ro!

Shaggy: Shhh

The two take more popcorn from the bowl as they continue listening to the announcer.

Announcer: _Will the Blue Falcon save his partner from the clutches of his most devious nemesis yet? Find out now on ‘The adventures of The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt’._

The show opens with the caped crusading hero crashing through a sky light window, knocking out two henchman as he lands on top of them. He calls out to his ensnared partner.

Blue Falcon: Dog wonder, are you alright?

Dynomutt: Duh… I think so old buddy old pal yep

He is strapped onto a table, a circular blade inches from his legs. The super dog calls out to his fellow crime fighter.

Dynomutt: Boy this trap really is a …CUT above the rest huh BF? Dha ha.

Blue Falcon: Settle down dog wonder, I’ll get you out of there

The daring crime fighter takes out his falcon claw, firing at the ceiling, to swing down to his mechanical friend. He goes for the straps, untightening them as fast as possible, just in the nick of time as the saw cuts through the table.

Dynomutt: Boy thanks BF, y’know for a second, I was worried I was gonna become HALF the dog I really am

Blue Falcon: No time for jokes now dog wonder, it’s time to put an end to Willie the Weasel’s villainous antics. Do you know where he’s hiding?

Dynomutt: I think he’s hiding in the basement BF, just like the WEASLE he is. Dha ha

Blue falcon: Let’s just… bring him to justice Dog Wonder

As the show continues, Shaggy notices his bowl is empty, and gestures to his friend to pass some chips to him. Scooby grabs a packet and fills the bowl up again.

Shaggy: Thanks pal. Like I hope they catch this guy before it’s too late

Scooby: Reah. Re roo.

As Shaggy takes a chip from the bowl, Scooby stuffs his snout into the snacks, consuming it in a matter of seconds.

Shaggy: HEY! WHAT THE HELL MAN?

Scooby: Rhe hee hee hee, rorry

His apology falls immediately flat, as he stretches his tongue out towards the chip in Shaggy’s hand. The teen looks down at the canine, but can’t find it in himself to be mad at his friend as Scooby grabs him, licking his face to tease the easily annoyed teen.

Shaggy: You sure are a big rascal y’know Scoob

As the two laugh together, they are suddenly interrupted by the show again, an over the top, evil laugh bellows from the TV, making the two jump in fright. The two hug, frightened so easily from the campy show.

Scooby: Roh Ro! Rits the Rad Ruy!

Their attention is drawn to Willie the Weasel, an insane inventor and the villain of the show. He again cackles menacingly, as he seems to be mixing chemicals in his lab, just as Blue Falcon and Dynomutt enter his domain.

Weasel: MWA HAHAHA! You’re too late Blue Falcon, I have created the ultimate monster formula! Once I transform, no one will be able to stop me!

He gulps his formula down, as the heroes watch in awe, and as Shaggy and Scooby watch in fear. While the villain transforms, bright lights flash the room from the screen, as they witness skin being shed like paper, replaced by rough, ragged scales, bones protruding from the shoulders and spine. A hand is shown, it clenches as it grows into a scaly, clawed fist. The face then takes up the screen, hair starts to sprout all over, sharp fangs replace his teeth as he starts to growl and hiss, and his eyes turn a dark red. As the transformation ends, revealing in total the biological horror the villain has now become, his attention goes towards the dynamic duo, his mind warped beyond control. He lets out a snarl, brandishing his claws at them.

Weasel: DIE! DIIIIIEEEE!!!!

As the monster charges towards the screen, a bright light suddenly encompasses the room, blinding the two, terrifying them so much they jump from their seats and scream in the air, before hiding behind the cushions on the couch. Before long they realise to their relief that the monster hasn’t miraculously jumped out of the TV. Instead Shaggy’s mum, Paula Shaggleford, has merely turned the living room lights on.

Paula: What have I told you two about leaving your trash all over the floor?

Scooby and Shaggy relax out from their hiding spots, as Paula in her annoyance picks up after them, all the empty packets and loose food, the bowl as well. She finds the remote under their feet, turning off the screen as she addresses her son and dog.

Paula: You two spend more time in this house than the furniture you lay on, I mean honestly, summer vacation starts, and you sit in the dark watching cartoons. Besides, I thought you two were going out today?

Shaggy looks at her in confusion, who in return rolls her eyes at him. As she goes towards the cupboard, no doubt for the hoover, the two loathers think in puzzlement, trying to remember what she meant, both rubbing their chins, hoping to clear their perplexity. Before long, Scooby remembers, clicking his fingers as he reminds Shaggy.

Scooby: Rhe Ralt Rhop!

Shaggy: Malt shop? Like oh yeah, we promised to meet the others there today huh?

He laughs to himself in embarrassment, slapping his head at his forgetfulness.

Shaggy: What time did Fred say man? Three, Four?

Scooby: Rhree Rhirty I rhink

Shaggy takes his phone from his pocket, turning on the screen to check the time.

Shaggy: Like, ZOINKS! It’s ten past already man, we better go now buddy

Quickly, the two rush out the room, Shaggy putting on his sneakers and his green jacket. Scooby opens the front door and leaves, but only before Paula calls to them.

Paula: Can you at least put on some clean clothes?

She finds she has wasted her breath however, as her son shuts the front door on his way out without paying attention, or possibly even ignoring her.

Paula: _sigh…_ Guess not

* * **2** * *

Inside the humid garage, Daphne Blake strokes the last brushes of yellow paint onto the van. Taking a step back, she looks at the art work, content with the amount of flowers and pleased with the new, brandished logo: The Mystery Machine. She walks towards Fred Jones, who is underneath the green vehicle, tinkering with its mechanics while covered in dirt and oil. She crouches down to address him.

Daphne: Almost done sweetie?

The young man pulls himself out from underneath, taking off his work gloves and gesturing to her to help him up, which she obliges.

Fred: Yep, just finished actually

He turns to admire the paint work, as his dad, Fredrick Jones senior, finishes off the last coat of green paint. Daphne joins her boyfriend, linking her arm with his as he addresses her.

Fred: Well, not bad for a hunk of junk huh?

Daphne smiles at him in agreement, kissing his cheek.

Daphne: I think it looks perfect

As the two look at their weeks’ worth of hard work, Fredrick passes to them two glasses of lemonade from a nearby table, as refreshment from the heat, before he reminds them of the last job to check.

Fredrick: I wouldn’t celebrate yet till we know it can actually drive

Fred looks at his father, raising his eyebrow at his scepticism. He grabs a set of keys from his pockets to open the vans front door. Once inside, he begins to rev up the engines. For a while, the vehicle struggles to start up, Fred turning the key as much as he can, more to its limit each time, before finally, on the fourth time, the car roars into action, coming to life. Daphne and Fred cheer in excitement.

Daphne: WOOO! GO FREDDY!

Fred: HA HA! YES!

Fred calls out to his dad, now impressed and smiling at their achievement.

Fred: Hey old timer, not bad for a noob mechanic huh?

The two laugh together as Frederick gives a sarcastic clap to his son.

Fredrick: You can gloat when you figure out the model wise guy

Fred turns off the ignition and climbs back down from the van, grabbing a cloth to wipe grease and sweat from his face. Fredrick goes to him, patting his son on the back.

Fredrick: It’ll take a few minutes for the paint to dry, so I wouldn’t head off just yet kiddo. In the meantime, I’ll get some more drinks, you two rest for a bit.

He goes to collect the empty glasses, leaving the two inside the garage. Once he’s gone, Daphne kisses Fred, embracing him tightly for their success

Daphne: I knew you could fix it

Fred: Thanks babe. So, guess we’ll just relax huh?

Daphne: Oh it’s such a shame, what could the two of us possibly do alone together, and where its soooo hot as well

Fred can’t help but blush at his girlfriend’s playful teasing, as she strokes her fingers on his chest. While he flusters internally, the two of them again make out, their arms wrapping around each other. As Daphne’s hand caresses the back of Fred’s neck, his heart flutters further, his hand in turn slowly fondles towards her waist, fingers slightly, hesitantly going under her green shirt, touching her smooth skin. They rest their foreheads against each other briefly as the kissing slowly comes to an end.

Fred: We uh… probably shouldn’t… y’know with dad around…

Daphne: I know silly

Fred: Oh right, yeah I… I knew that

They unhook for a moment, Daphne lets out a small giggle as Fred adjusts his Jeans. While he goes to pack away tools, Daphne whips out her phone from the left pocket of her pink cardigan, and scrolls through her contacts, finally getting to the end to send a message to someone labelled “V”. She texts to her contact “CARS WORKING!! :D <3 :D headin out soon :D C U L8R x”

* * **3** * *

The sun shines brightly outside. Shaggy and Scooby take shelter in the shade of an alleyway next to the malt shop, while the teenager continues taking long puffs from his cigarette, waiting impatiently as he checks the time on his phone, having now gone four o’clock.

Shaggy: Like, and I thought we were late

Scooby: Rypical

Shaggy: You said it buddy

They see a family of three walk into the diner, letting out a small whaff of smells from inside. As the two breathe in the aroma, they both lick their lips in hunger and delight, Shaggy taking another deep drag to quench his hungry frustrations.

Shaggy: They better get here soon Scoob, before we end up going in and cleaning out the fridge ourselves.

Scooby: Rhy ron’t you rall rhem?

Shaggy looks at the dog as he finishes the last of his cigarette. He drops the burning butt, putting it out with his feet.

Shaggy: I don’t have any bars man!

Scooby: Rut… rheres rree wi-fi rere?

Shaggy: I keep telling you Scoob, that’s just for the internet, besides, that’s only inside the store

Scooby: Rod ramn it!

Shaggy: Tell me about it! How can it be wireless when you can only access it inside a building, like, its wireless! What are the freaking walls stopping it?

Scooby: Rhy ron’t row, I ron’t rave a rhone

Shaggy: Man I knew I should have paid for the free roaming!

As he goes to light another cigarette, Scooby sees from round the corner a bright green vehicle turn towards them. It takes the two a moment to notice that Fred is driving, only noticing as the van parks in front of them. Fred and Daphne get out the vehicle as the two admire the Mystery Machine, Shaggy in disbelief that this was the same rusting body he told Fred about weeks ago, that was abandoned at the local scrapyard.

Shaggy: Holy crap man! You actually fixed it!

Daphne goes to Scooby and shaggy, hugging the two as they continue to look at their new vehicle.

Daphne: Sorry we’re late guys, guess it took longer for us than expected

While putting the keys in the right pocket of his blue Denim Jacket, Fred also greets the two, still gleaming with pride.

Fred: But hey, didn’t I tell you I’d get it up and running today?

Shaggy: Like we didn’t doubt you for a second Fred, didn’t we Scoob?

Scooby: Rell I ridn’t

Shaggy: Yeah we were… HEY!

The couple laugh with Scooby as the bearded youngster rolls his eyes at them all, till Fred pats Shaggy on the shoulder.

Fred: Hey c’mon we’re only teasing Shag. Mind helping me with the back doors?

Shaggy: Uh… sure?

Fred gestures to Shaggy to help him open the two doors, still slightly rusted from age. The two pull as hard as they can, just as Shaggy notices the force of someone else pushing from the inside. Eventually, the doors swing open, and the two are suddenly flattened as a young girl falls on top of them. Scooby and Daphne go to their aid, but as Scooby helps the girl, he notices a pair of thick, black glasses on the ground beside them. Realising they must belong to their new friend, Velma Dinkly, he swiftly picks them up, cleaning them with his tail before passing them to her.

Velma: Oh… er… thank you

Scooby: rou’re relcome

She immediately gets off the two, and helps Daphne lift Shaggy and Fred up from the ground, trying as much as she can to hide her embarrassment while apologising to them.

Velma: Uh… sorry about that

Fred chuckles his forgiveness at the younger teen.

Fred: Hey it was an accident, no hard feelings

As Velma brushes herself off, Daphne pulls her towards Shaggy, who’s rubbing his stiff neck from the fall, to more formally introduce the two.

Daphne: Shaggy, this is Velma, she’s the fifth member I told you about?

Shaggy: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, nice to meet you dude

Velma: Likewise… and again, sorry for falling on top of you

Shaggy: Like no sweat man… so uh… what school do you go to then? Crystal Cove High?

Velma: No I… go to Kingston… we go to the same school

Shaggy looks at her, baffled and slightly embarrassed. He tries to think of something else, to change the subject and not further ruin his first impression.

Shaggy: Oh so… you’re new then right… just recently joined before summer started?

Velma: Uh… no I’ve… been there for a year now… y’know since starting the… 9th grade

Shaggy: Oh of course, like you’re below us… I mean below our year and… that’s why I don’t… know you… uuuhh…

Scooby: Reep rigging Rhaggy

Velma tries to contain a small giggle as she reacts to Scooby’s judgement and banter, who’s miming a shovel as he jokes to his friend. At first she hesitates to pet the dog, but finds reassurance in Scooby’s friendly nature to be soon confident enough to rub his coat.

Velma: And you must be Scooby doo, it’s very nice to meet you too

Scooby: Raaaaww, rhank you

Velma: So…. You can… talk?

Scooby: Reah, I row, ry Reach inrederent rakes it rard ror reople to runderrand re, rut I’m retting retter

Velma: Oh no that’s good… uh… okay

As the two laugh, Shaggy gestures to them and the rest of the gang, impatiently coaxing them to get inside.

Shaggy: Like can we get inside now, I’m starving out here man!

Scooby: Reah re roo!

Fred: Okay you guys, I think we could all use a drink

The five walk in to the Malt shop, A 60’s stylised milkshake and food joint. In the back ground, music is heard blaring out from a jukebox, hidden in the corner next to the front counter ( **Recipe For My Love: Austin Roberts** ) As Daphne and Velma pick a booth for the gang, Scooby, Shaggy and Fred make their way to the counter where they are greeted by a friendly smile from the owner, Chazz Larkin.

Chazz: Hiya fellas, how can I help you today?

Shaggy: Hey Chazz, gimme one of your super stack sandwiches man, triple fried eggs with chilli sauce and chutney!

Scooby: Rake rhat rwo!

Chazz: Uh… sure… and what about you Fred?

Fred: Five shakes please, two strawberries, two chocolates and one vanilla

The three exchange cash to the owner as he quickly gets their shakes on a tray, which Scooby carries back to the table. Daphne takes two drinks, passing one to Velma who has taken out her PDA (personal digital assistant) out of the front pocket of her back pack, and has started scrolling through various websites as the other three take their seats around the booth waiting to start their first meeting.

Daphne: Alright then. Welcome everyone to the first official meeting of Mystery Incorporated! WHOOO!!!

Fred and Scooby cheer at her enthusiasm, till Shaggy decides to respond.

Shaggy: Y’know I still prefer my group name, Mysteries Five

Daphne: Yeah and you lost three to one if I recall

Shaggy: Like I’m just saying now we have a new member with us, I think we should take another v…

Velma: Mystery Inc.

Shaggy is almost stunned by Velma’s quick response, thinking that she was paying little attention to the conversation. Daphne in turn revels in delight, smirking at Shaggy.

Daphne: See, Mystery Inc it is… Y’know that has a nice ring to it

Shaggy admits defeat as he agrees, slurping his shake through his straw before he continues.

Shaggy: Alright so like, we’re now ghost hunters right?

Fred: Kind of… officially, the goal of Mystery Incorporated is to investigate claims of the supernatural, paranormal and extra-terrestrial, as well as their validity, in the hopes of shedding light on the unexplained mysteries of the world… by first looking around Coolsville and the surrounding countryside and towns

Scooby and Shaggy take a moment to look at each other nervously, gulping down their drinks as they do.

Shaggy: Like… I don’t care how many fancy words you use… it’s still gonna end up with us two running for our lives from ghosts and monsters

Scooby: Reah… rhosts and ronsters!

Daphne tries hard to hide a laugh, not wanting to make fun of their personal fears. She tries to be as reassuring as possible as she talks.

Daphne: I wouldn’t worry about ghosts until we actually come across one guys, besides, we haven’t even picked a place to investigate yet

As she talks, a waitress passes to them Scooby and Shaggy’s sandwiches, immediately calming the two’s nerves, more than any consolation can. Shaggy takes a large bite off his meal has he talks.

Shaggy: Well like… I guess there’s no rush anyways. Probably might take a while to even find…

Velma: I’ve found four

Shaggy almost chokes on his food as Velma presents her device to the others, though she becomes slightly agitated having upset her new friend.

Shaggy: LIKE…WHAT!?

Velma: I… found four possible cases… there are a few articles online I found about local hauntings… sorry

Fred takes the PDA from Velma, smiling at her findings, as Daphne pats her on the back, boosting back her confidence.

Daphne: Wow V, you really don’t miss a beat… let’s see…

Velma: Uhh… thanks Daph….

As Velma lowers her head to hide her blushing, Daphne leans towards Fred, curiously reading aloud the articles, amazed to find so many possible leads in such short notice.

Daphne: Phantom sightings at Vasquez Castle, Ghost Miners in Ghost town Gold city… Dead sailor stole my Boat! JEEPERS! This is fantastic!

Shaggy: Yeah… like… that’s definitely the word I’d use… fantastic

As Shaggy holds back a cowering and nervous laugh, Scooby whimpers as he looks to his equally anxious friend. They continue to eat, helping them to reduce their stress, while the others look on to the last article, Velma pointing it out to Fred and Daphne

Velma: This last one I actually found most interesting… I mean besides being at a museum of course…

Daphne: Nightmare at the museum? Hauntings continue at the Coolsville county museum, and only a week after… the sudden disappearance of the museums chief archaeologist, Professor Jameson Hyde White!

She looks at Fred for a moment, as if to nonverbally confirm if he had also just read the same article. Sightings from eye witness accounts was one thing, as they can very easily be dismissed due to lack of evidence, but a missing person! It was almost like a selling point to her, she found it hard to hide a smile, knowing that while this may have seemed like very promising starting point, she knew it would come off inappropriate as well. As she takes a moment to contemplate the possibility, Fred takes his turn to read aloud the article.

Fred: Yesterday, a security guard who worked there the night before witnessed first-hand the paranormal activities within the building. He has since quit due to the experience, and as we interviewed him, requested to remain anonymous…”

* * **4** * *

_I was doing my usual rounds, walking down the corridors, flashing my light at exhibits, making sure everything was where it was, doing my job basically. At first it was quiet, and I requested to my boss through my radio if I could go on a quick break… but I didn’t get any response._

_After a few tries of getting him to talk, I decided to head over to where he was, check up on him, and as I made my way to the security room, I heard something… in the distance… something being pushed or lifted. It was coming from the Egyptian exhibit, and at first I thought somebody had snuck in to steal something, so I already had my taser out. When I got there I didn’t see anyone, thought I must have been hearing things. Then when I turned back, I noticed one of the coffins in the room, the one laid out on the floor. Its lid was opening. I thought a perp was trying to hide in it, but when I looked inside… nothing… at least nothing but the dead mummy inside… except it wasn’t dead!_

_It grabbed me, ripped my shirt, screamed at me. I was scared out of my wits. I just started running as fast as I could. I went for one of the fire escapes, it was the closest exit to me. But when I got there… that’s when I saw it… THE BLACK KNIGHT! ... I never took any notice of those rumours… about the curse it had… yet there it was as clear as day… standing there, wielding its axe. The strength of it! It swung at me, cracking the floor where I was standing! Had I not reacted fast enough… I’d be a dead man!_

* * **5** * *

The three teens couldn’t believe what they had read. They looked at each other, silently confirming their resolve that THIS was the one: their first case. Their eyes were wide with awe and interest, Daphne especially was filled with almost giddy excitement. Opposite them however, Shaggy and Scooby were in a state of petrified horror! Their mouths hung open to match their blank icy stares, neither taking any notice of the filling within their sandwiches, held near their faces, was falling out onto their laps, egg yolk dripping onto Shaggy’s red shirt.

Velma: The Black Knight in question, which was only recently discovered by the missing professor during his time in England, has been the subject of much debate in the local historical community due to the legends of said curse, however with recent events unfolding, perhaps there is more truth to the legend than originally thought?

Daphne unapologetically lets out a huge squeal as she grabs Fred in a tight hug around his chest.

Daphne: JEEPERS! Can you believe it Freddy! We can NOT pass this up, this is more than what we were looking for!

Fred: Hey easy… you don’t have to tell me twice

Daphne quickly finishes her milkshake, then jumps out of the booth, leaving no room for Fred and Velma to finish their drinks, as both are pulled by their arms by the over enthusiastic girl.

Daphne: C’mon guys, no time like the present!

The three rush out the door in a flash, unintentionally leaving Shaggy and Scooby, who are still in their petrified state. Sure enough, Daphne rushes back in to fetch the two, pulling them by their collars, right back towards the van outside.

* * **6** * *

Later on, the Mystery Machine drives down the downtown district of Coolsville, heading towards the museum. Fred and Daphne sit in the front, with Fred on the wheel, while the other three are in the back of the van. Daphne is still buzzing with impatience as she directs her boyfriend to their destination.

Daphne: Left here Fred! Left left left!

Fred: Daph I heard you the first time, I know where it is

Daphne: Oh I just can’t believe it, we’re actually gonna investigate a real live ghost!

Velma, who is sitting by the corner behind Daphne while looking again at her PDA, speaks up upon her friend’s grammatical error.

Velma: That’s an oxymoron Daph

Daphne turns around to face the younger teen.

Daphne: Isn’t it exciting though V? Four teens and their dog, Paranormal investigating extraordinaires, discovering the secrets of the unexplained and unnatural. Pretty Groovy Right?

Velma: Well, It’s definitely an interesting case, I’m especially curious about the guards account, and this supposed curse, there’s nothing mentioning about it on the museums website.

Fred: You think it’s made up then?

Velma: Not exactly… Though it wouldn’t be the first time something was exaggerated in a Newspaper, course there’s only one way to find out

Daphne clings to Fred, hugging him by the neck, pulling his head close to her chest. Miraculously, Fred doesn’t lose his concentration on the road.

Daphne: Oh I can’t wait any longer Freddy!

Fred: Whoa! Daph!

Daphne: Can’t help it sweetie, it’s like my whole body is buzzing with… oh I can’t even describe it!!

Shaggy, sitting on the opposite side wall with Scooby, whom the two have been silently cowering together as the other three have been talking, finally manages to chime in a response.

Shaggy: Like I’ve got that feeling too Daph…. IT’S DREAD! SHEER UNIMAGINABLE DREAD!!

He lets out a nervous, whimpering laugh.

Shaggy: Like… AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE!!! I’M FREAKING OUT MAN!!!

Scooby: Reah! Rared Rhitless!

Shaggy: You said it pal! I’m scared out of my whits too!

As the canine turns his head towards his owner in confusion, Fred, who is now free from his girlfriend’s clutches, speaks up to try and calm their panicking state, and maybe help them grow a back bone.

Fred: C’mon guys, we’ve been through this already, we told you we’d be investigating stuff like this. Ghosts, monsters, Aliens…

Shaggy: Like… Don’t remind me man, I was already nervous about this when I thought we were just gonna explore dark and abandoned places with old Ghost stories, But this is WAAAY different. What if we’re not as lucky as the guy from the article! Y’know what he said right? … DEADMAN MAN!!

Scooby: RI RONT RANT TO RE A RAN!!!

Shaggy: Me neither buddy!

Shaggy and Scooby embrace in a sorrowful hug as they start to loudly cry out, jets of tears flying out of their eyes like miniature waterfalls. Velma, bewildered with awkward confusion, turns towards the couple in the front.

Velma: So are they always like this or…?

Fred: No they’re usually LESS calm than this

As Velma tries to contain a faint giggle, so to not offend or upset the wailing teen and dog, Daphne spots the Museum in the distance, and again lets out an excited squeal.

Daphne: Oh my god! We’re here we’re here we’re here we’re here WE’RE HERE!!!

As Fred directs the Van into the nearby parking lot and unto an unoccupied space, Daphne continuously bounces on her seat in glee. Before Fred can even set the handbrake, Daphne is already out of the door, straight to the front entrance of the building.

Daphne: This way slow pokes!

Fred: Hey hang on Babe!

Fred continues to call out to her as he takes the keys out of the van. He heads out as well, followed by Velma, who manages to open the back doors more efficiently this time round. Shaggy and Scooby hesitate to move however, as they turn their heads to face each other, both gulping at their impending fate.

Shaggy: Well Scoob… Let’s get this over with

Scooby, letting out a small whine, looks above the ceiling as he signs a Christian cross with his hand across his head and upper body, then heads out the back door, followed by Shaggy.

* * **7** * *

Inside the main hall of the museum, Daphne rushes in with a light skip, carefull not to bump into the crowds of inquisitive observers. The place was buzzing with visitors, who were either ignorant or unfazed by the prospect of paranormal activity. She is immediately greeted to the sight of the centre exhibit, a display of a complete skeleton of a large extinct mammal, its plaque at the front revealing the extinct creature as _Mammuthus Primigenius,_ Woolly Mammoth. As she looks up in distracted wonder, Fred spots her from the entrance, having finally caught up. She turns to face him and starts to playfully tease Fred.

Daphne: Took ya long enough

Fred tries to hide any tone of frustration as he talks, knowing it would only be teased further by Daphne.

Fred: I had to lock the van, you didn’t have to rush off like that

Daphne: Aww. I’m sorry Mr Grumpy.

Fred becomes pink with embarrassment.

Fred: Daaaaph… not in public…

Daphne smirks at him, twisting her red hair with her index finger, her eyelids lowered, showing off her eye shadow as she playfully flusters Fred with her flirtatious advances. She begins to slowly walk towards him, making sure to emphasise her hips with each step, stroking her hair back with her hands. He begins to blush more as Daphne slowly pulls him in by his orange Ascot, close enough for the blustering young man to smell the perfume on her neck. Seductively, she whispers into his ear with a slight moan.

Daphne: ooooh… have I been a bad girl?

Not even a moment after, Daphne spots the others walking in. She resumes back to her previous gleeful state and joyfully skips towards them, leaving Fred behind, who is now bright red and overwhelmed with lustful arousal, unable to move as he stands motionless, his hands pulling his white shirt over his pelvis while his nose slowly drips blood.

Daphne: Hey guys, finally showed up huh

Shaggy huffs a sigh of woeful misery.

Shaggy: Sorry Daphne, I just can’t share your desire over our impending doom

Daphne: PFFFT! Whatever! … _sigh_ … I think I’ve got most of that out of my system though, so from now on its back to business! I think our first course of action should be…

Velma: ISN’T THIS PLACE MAGNIFICENT!!!

Daphne was slightly taken back by the younger girl’s abrupt amazement, as Velma has seemingly adopted her friend’s over eagerness, but over the abundance of archaeological and historical discovery. She immediately runs towards an exhibit to the right of the mammoth, the plaque of this long dead beast reads _Arctotherium angustidens,_ South American Large short-faced Bear.

Velma: Look at her! This is currently regarded as the largest bear to have ever walked the planet… And they have a complete skeletal specimen…. RIGHT HERE! I mean obviously this is just a caste replica, but to exact scale… could you IMAGINE looking at the REAL THING!! Isn’t she just enchanting!

As Velma continues to squirm and squeal, Shaggy and Scooby take a quick glance at the fossil, taking considerable notice to its menacing demeanour and razor sharp fangs, fear taking hold as they begin to turn pale.

Shaggy: Uh… yeah… Definitely the word I’d use

Scooby: Rhimsical

As the agitated duo look sideways to each other, Velma continues her raving of science, with Daphne looking at her, and though pleasantly delighted from her moment of adoration, she couldn’t help but struggle to keep up with her continuing rambling. Velma’s hands start flapping in glee as she continues.

Velma: Oooh, we’ve got to make sure to check out the “walk of evolution”, it’s an entire hallway filled with over twenty hominid skull specimens, with at least one of nearly every known species from Australopithecus to Cro-Magnon, accurately lined next to each other to represent the evolutionary ascension of humans. Interestingly enough the exhibit only represents a small fraction of the museum’s collection, which by far is the largest in….

Velma then notices the looks from the other three, both Daphne’s mild bewilderment hidden behind her smile, as well as Shaggy and Scoobys ghost-white faces, whom are in a near state of panic, triggered by Velma’s mention of Skulls. Velma clears her throat as she becomes embarrassed by the realisation of her overwhelming, nerdy joy, becoming shy and quiet again as she struggles to make eye contact with the three, and even lifts her orange hood up to cover her head.

Velma: uh… the largest in the state of…. Ohio… sorry...

Daphne is quick to hug the bashful teen, an action which surprises Velma, obviously not anticipating that her new friend would show such support. Though she knew Daphne couldn’t completely emphasise with her own unique appreciation, it was still rare for her to have someone not moan or get frustrated because of their inability to understand. She couldn’t help but be slightly smitten, her cheeks rosy and her eyes gleaming.

Daphne: Aww V, it’s okay… It’s actually nice to see someone else get over excited for once, it was kinda cute

Velma: Uhh… thanks Daph

Even when Daphne lets go of her friend, Velma still doesn’t meet eye contact, this time to purposely hide her flustering smile and blushing, quickly wiping the small trickle of blood from her nose. While she looks down however, she suddenly notices something across the floors tiles, kneeling down to properly inspect the feint lines on the ground.

Velma: Hey, look at these

The other three join in and also notice the lines. Observing them, it was as if something had made long scratches on the floor with a knife. Velma takes a moment to follow the lines with her sight, making out the direction and distance, noticing that it was practically all over the place.

Daphne: Strange? What do you think could have made these? 

Velma: Well… it seems like something was being dragged here… Something sharp!

Shaggy and Scooby gulp in unison.

Shaggy: Like… an Axe?

As Velma finishes her study of the ground, Daphne turns towards her bright friend for the next plan of action.

Daphne: So… what d’ya think Velma? Where do we need to go?

Velma: well, there’s two key points we need to look at, the Black Knight, which should be in the new medieval exhibit, down the corridor behind us, and the Egyptian exhibit, which is actually just upstairs to your left, the fire exit I think the article mentioned should be in the corridor right from there.

Daphne: All right, I’ll take Fred to see the mummies, while you check out the Knight. Scooby, Shaggy, I want you to follow these lines, if they are from our Black Knight, maybe we can get a better understanding of where it wonders off to at night

Shaggy: Oh great plan, have us two follow the monsters tracks, perfect Daph!

Daphne: Well yeah, Scooby’s great at tracking and you’re both the fastest

Scooby: Ro re’re rot!

Scooby immediately quick changes, putting on a caste over his leg, and gets two crutches to support his weight. He whimpers, pretending to be in agonizing pain. Despite his exaggerated moans, Daphne and Velma merely ignore the cowardly canine. Velma eventually decides to offer a compromise to her new friends.

Velma: Tell you what, how about we meet back at the cafeteria here, it’s just behind the stair case, and as a show of appreciation, I’ll pay-

Daphne: I’ll pay… trust me Velma, whatever money you have, you DON’T have enough for these two… we’ll meet up again in about two hours from now, fair?

Shaggy agrees to the terms, though still noticeably not content with the task at hand.

Shaggy: Alright, but like… if I don’t make it back, just know… it will be entirely your fault

Daphne: …sure thing Shag

Daphne rolls her eyes as Shaggy gestures towards his play acting dog, still feigning the leg injury.

Shaggy: C’mon pal, better get to it

Scooby, displeased of the failure of his performance, takes off the caste, then throws it and the crutches into an adjacent bin, making a scene as he storms off, angrily muttering to himself.

Scooby: Rotten reenagers, rirst they ruin the eronomy, row rhis!

Velma also walks off, heading to her destination, leaving Daphne to pick up Fred, who has since still not moved, still bright red and now standing on a pool of blood from his continuous nose bleed. Daphne playfully hugs the Blond haired teen from behind, pecking him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Daphne: C’mon lover boy, we got ghosts to catch

Fred: uhh… uh huh….

Daphne lets out a playful laugh as she takes his hand, leading him upstairs.

* * **8** * *

On her way towards the medieval exhibit, Velma finds herself walking through a hall showcasing renaissance paintings from Europe. She walks slowly, taking some time to appreciate the artwork surrounding her. One particular piece grabs her attention almost immediately. It wasn’t especially unique, it was a painting of a young woman, her chest slightly exposed. Velma leaned closer to better appreciate the artistry. As she was starting to properly examine the paintings detail, a stranger comes to her side.

Mr Wickles: Beautiful isn’t it

Velma is slightly taken a back, carefully making sure to hide any perceived arousal as she faces and meets eye contact with the fellow observer.

Velma: What?... er yes she is… IT IS! … its quite nice….

Mr Wickles: Italian in origin, the artist unfortunately unknown, the woman in question is believed to be a patron of an old brothel, one within…”

Velma: Venice, circa 1573, recently displayed for the public about a week ago with the opening of the renaissance and medieval exhibits

The older gentleman displays a wide grin on his face.

Mr Wickles: Ah… you do have fine taste my dear

Velma: Thank you… replica?

Mr Wickles: Oh no my dear, I assure you this is the genuine article, it was discovered in the attic of a long abandoned Chapple in the Veneto country side, along with many of our most… sensitive pieces

Velma took another look at the detail of the painting. Comparatively fine, but she noticed it displayed heavier brush work, at least compared to the other artworks around it.

Velma: I take it you work here then?

Mr Wickles: Oh yes, I am the Curator of the museum, Jeremiah Wickles, at your service

Velma: Curator? ... Velma Dinkly sir, pleasure to meet you

The two shake briefly, Velma nervously clenches his hand tightly, enthused to meet a senior staff member.

Velma: Actually… there are a few questions I’d like to ask… I mean you’d probably be the best person to ask anyhow

Mr Wickles: I’m flattered, it is always a privilege to converse with public visitors about the nature of our work here in this fine institute of historical and archaeological significance.

Velma: oh on a normal day absolutely, though I’m afraid my questions are more about the… spectral?

Mr Wickles: Ah… you’re here about the curse I take it?

Velma: afraid so… recent hobby…

Mr Wickles: no need to apologise, you wouldn’t be the first curious soul to inquire about our recent hauntings, not even the first civilian for that matter.

Velma: civilian? ... You mean the police are involved?

Mr Wickles: well of course, at the very least a man is missing after all…

Velma: … you mean Professor White.

Velma’s posture lowers in sadness, almost guilty she had nearly forgotten about the disappearance of a person, especially one of significance, whom Velma looked up to. Mr Wickles, sensing the young girls sorrow, lets out a sigh of subtle dispiritedness.

Mr Wickles: oh I do hope the poor fellow can be found, the museum isn’t the same without him. You know he was among the pioneering architects to our museums vast collection, a true master of archaeological expertise, without him I doubt this museum would be what it is today.

Velma: …I read his work a lot… he has this blog I follow, where he posts about his discoveries… sometimes I’d be lucky enough to see he posted an early article of his that had been peer reviewed… but I also liked reading his excerpts… from his diary… about his travels… his insights about… history… cultures and … people… I kinda saw him as a local hero almost… pretty silly I know…

Mr Wickles: Not at all… Jameson was a fine man, and a good friend… chin up, I know he’ll turn up eventually.

Velma takes a heavy breath, trying to stay reassured and positive. Her thoughts at least knew that if law enforcement was involved in investigating here, then at least they could likely get to the bottom of the vacant professor’s whereabouts. In the meantime however, Velma assured herself that she should turn her attention back to investigating the supernatural side of this mystery.

Velma: Mr Wickles? The medieval exhibit? Proffesor White was involved in most of the new discoveries and displays?

Mr Wickles: Indeed, he headed many of the “dig sites” personally… most especially the ones in…

Velma: England? …What can you tell me about the Black Knight?

* * **9** * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne have reached the “Egyptian exhibit hallway”, walking down alongside various displays of trinkets and jewellery, pieces of pottery showcasing the famed hieroglyphics of the ancient culture. Despite the dazzling splendour that caught the eyes of most visitors around the two, Fred and Daphne were preoccupied in their own mission, as well as each other, as they walked towards the Egyptian exhibit’s main hall holding each other’s hand. Daphne couldn’t help but lean slightly against Fred as they walked, nuzzling the young man’s shoulder affectionately. Fred in turn let out a small content sigh, enjoying the moment, but soon enough his attention was drawn forward as he noticed the end of the hallway, the entrance leading to the “Mummification Hall” were the initial supernatural incident described in the paper earlier depicted, had been cordoned off by yellow tape. Daphne also notices the yellow barrier, just after noticing his attention from her was slowly fleeting.

Fred: ah, damn… should have known…

Fred ponders for a moment for their next course of action, unaware of Daphne’s irritation towards the yellow tape, getting in the way of both her investigation AND her time with her boyfriend. Smirking to herself however, she notices looking back how everyone else’s attention is seemingly away from them.

Fred: I suppose we could ask around maybe… Daphne?!

His attention is quickly brought back to his girlfriend as he catches her lowering the barrier, ready to hurdle over it.

Fred: Daphne what are you doing?!

Daphne: what? Can’t let a little bit of tape stop our investigation. Are you really going to let the discovery of the unnatural world go unnoticed… because you might get in big bad trouble?

Fred: babe c’mon quit teasing, someone’s gonna see us…

Daphne lets out a small flirtatious laugh as she climbs over the tape.

Daphne: strange… since when has that bothered you.

Daphne slowly turns away from Fred, giving him a quick wink, beckoning him to follow. The flustered teen can do little to argue once his red haired partner has set her mind on something, nor could he really argue with the truth.

Fred: _sigh…_ fair point

Fred cautiously makes sure nobody notices himself climb hastily over the barrier as he follows in pursuit. He reaches Daphne within the Mummification hall, showcasing the major attraction of the area, the sarcophaguses, two in total, one beside the back wall of the exhibit, brilliantly shimmering in gold, the plaque to its left on the wall reads “Priestess of Pharaoh Ankha, 21st Dynasty, 1072 – 999 BCE”. The second, older and more worn and weathered, lays on the ground as depicted in the article, though its lid was once again sealed, its plaque below the sarcophagus reads “Nobleman, 4th dynasty, 2556 – 2518 BCE”. Fred, quite reluctantly, attempts to try to see if the lid is able to be removed as described in the newspapers events, but instead he struggles to even make the lid budge, straining his muscles.

Fred: GOD! Thing must weigh a tonne!

Fred takes a moment to relax and tend to his tired arms, and as he does, he looks around the area, spotting a small black semi-sphere object on the ceiling, recognising it instantly.

Fred: surveillance camera? Hey babe? Maybe it might be worth asking the security guards that are left, see if they could show us footage from… uh Daph?

Fred spots Daphne in next hallway, kneeling beside the fire exit, again described in the article. As Fred walks towards her, he starts to make out what has the young girls curious interest. A large indent, surrounded by cracks and small pieces of rubble. While it was technically unknown what caused it, both of them knew that whatever it was that embedded into the marble stone floors, it was strong, sharp, and had impacted the floor with great force. Both of them were almost speechless

Fred: Christ!

Daphne: Jeepers! … This is… just…. Wow.

Fred: so what you thinking… the Black Knight?

Daphne: something DEFFINATLEY happened here, no doubt, and we’re gonna find out…

Suddenly, both teens are grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from the hole. They are turned round by their “captor”, and when the two are face to face with him, they are immediately drawn to the insignia on his dark blue jacket: “Franklin Odamtten: Head of security.”

Franklin: What the HELL are you two doing here?

* * **10** * *

Back downstairs, Scooby and Shaggy are following the lines on the floor, though they have stopped concentrating at their task due to the horror of their surroundings. The two are walking past the “hall of evolution”, the exhibit Velma mentioned where a row of human and ancient ape skulls are lined up next to each other to show the lineage of humanity. The display however leaves little to admire for the duo, instead they are clearly unsettled by the displays. They walk with wide glassy eyes, their faces white with fear. Scooby takes a quick glance at the skulls, all seemingly facing toward the timid canine, and begins to ramble in a panic.

Scooby: ro rits okay Rhaggy rits rine, rhis is rine Rhaggy, rothing wrong rere, rits rine, I’m rine Rhaggy rothing ro re rared arout, rust ralking along ride rhe rerapirated reads of your read rancesters Rhaggy, rits rine Rhaggy its rottally rine Rhaggy I’m rine Rhaggy RAAAAHHH!!!

Shaggy: mmmff!

Scooby suddenly jumps at Shaggy, smothering his head as he cradles around his upper torso, as soon as he notices the display at the front of the entrance to the prehistory hall, a display of lifelike mannequins, portraying a group of five cave men, with a large brown wolf beside the presumed leader of the group, fighting a large sabre toothed tiger. Once Shaggy pulls the Great Dane off his face, the dog falling to the floor straight after, he takes in the display, intimidated yet strangely inspired by the figures. Scooby, after dusting himself off, joins Shaggy to properly view the display.

Shaggy: Man… like… what happened to us Scoob… where did we go wrong? Don’t you wish we could still be like what we USED to be pal?

Scooby takes a much closer look at the wolf in the display, taking notice of its large fangs and burly physique. Clearly Jealous, Scooby scoffs at the fake creature.

Scooby: humph! Ropensating ruch?

As Scooby walks away, he is suddenly greeted by a large skeletal figure, a dinosaur. The plaque beside the display reads “ _Allosaurus_ , Late Jurassic period, 155-145 million years ago”. Shaggy notices the ancient beast as well, his face turning pale again as he begins to whimper in fear.

Shaggy: oh great, more scary bones… how nice.

Scooby: reah… rary rones.

Scooby’s tone suddenly becomes more relaxed as he starts to take more considerable notice towards one of the dinosaur’s femurs, gazing at it with hungry eyes.

Scooby: rary… rericious… ruicy…. ruicy rones….

In a sudden fit of delirious hunger, the enamoured dog begins to day dream. In his hallucination, both Scoob and the thigh bone begin to slowly float off the ground and towards each other, with Scooby apparently also hearing a guitar solo playing **(heavy metal (takin a ride): Don Felder)** as they draw closer and closer. Once reached, Scooby embraces the large bone, wrapping his four legs around it. He stares at it intimately, caressing the bone with his left paw. As he begins to take a long, suggestive lick, he begins to hear Shaggy calling.

Shaggy: Scoob?…. Scooby!... SCOOBY DOO!!!

Scooby is taken out of his day dream, in reality it is revealed he is clinging on to the bone while it’s still attached to the dinosaur, his hind legs and pelvis in particular are wrapped around the bone in a very questionable manner. Visually embarrassed, he stops licking, looking down on the floor so to not make eye contact with Shaggy.

Shaggy: what… what are you doing?

Scooby: …I have rhamed my ramily.

At that moment, the bone suddenly falls out, with both it and Scooby falling to the floor. As Scooby gets up, rubbing his head, he begins to notice the rest of the skeleton begins to rumble and becomes unbalanced, indicating it’s about to fall in on itself. Scooby quickly reacts by putting the large femur back into place, which quickly stabilises the skeleton. As he lets out a sigh of relief and a cheeky giggle, a loud booming voice calls out to the dog.

Sharon: GET AWAY FROM THE DISPLAY YOU MANGEY MUTT!!!

Sharon Hilga, a museum cleaner, rushes towards the petrified dog, armed with a wooden broom. She begins to swing at Scooby, who reacts as quickly as possible, ducking and jumping at each swipe, before Shaggy intervenes by getting between them, apologising to the infuriated woman.

Shaggy: whoa like… listen I’m sorry miss, I’m sure he didn’t mean to…

Sharon: You the owner?!

Shaggy: … well technically he’s my friend but I guess… I mean like I don’t really like using the term “owner”…

Just before he can finish, Sharon whacks him atop the head with her broom, the young teen grasping at his crown in pain.

Shaggy: OW!! WHAT THE HELL LADY!!!

Sharon continues her assault, repeatedly whacking him across the back, torso and stomach, finishing with two strikes across both sides off Shaggy’s face.

Sharon: YOU HOOLIGAN!!! YOU THEIVING, DISGRACEFUL CHILD!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM MY MUSEUM!!!!!

Shaggy: AH STOP IT! YOU’RE FREAKING CRAZY MAN!

Scooby: RAGGY ROR RODS RAKE RUST RUN!!!

Scooby bolts out of the room, back down the hallway were they had walked from, with Shaggy soon following suite, pursued by the angry woman!

Shaggy: LIKE WAIT UP MAN!!!

* * **11** * *

The medieval exhibit. The room is by far the most empty in the museum. While the museum hasn’t necessarily suffered with lack of visitors from its recent curse, its clear people are staying well clear of its assumed source. In the centre of the room, a glass casing stands on its own, inside showing a large, tall, full set of black armour. In its hands, positioned to the front of its waist, it holds a large, two sided Battle Axe. A plaque on the front of the glass display reads “The Black Knight of Gloucestershire, 11th century England”. Velma and Mr Wickles are standing in front of the impressive display of middle aged iron, Velma in particular is almost enamoured by its size alone, standing tall at just under eight feet, almost twice the size of her.

Mr Wickles: Magnificent isn’t he?

Velma: …well… he certainly would have gave the Saxons a good scare.

Mr Wickles: oh indeed… even without the curse he is quite an unusual specimen, Black Knights are legendary in their infamy in literature as rogue foils to knight errands, the Arthurian legends especially comes to mind. Very rarely do you find such miscreants in history donning the dark garb… and yet here one stands.

Velma: And of course there’s the weapon as well.

Mr Wickles: ah you noticed?

Velma: How could I not? Double sided Axes may be favoured among fictional Dwarfs and Orcs, but the reality is that there’s nothing to suggest that such weapons were ever actually used in battle, most likely due to how impractical they would have actually been…. Still… looks intimidating enough.

Mr Wickles: Quite… but that’s what it was most likely for any way wasn’t it… to scare the hearts of men….

Velma: …. What about this curse? What is it exactly? It’s certainly not mentioned on the websites bio?

Mr Wickles: well the truth is we tend to not put out any information if it is technically unofficial. All we really know about our fellow… definitely Anglo Saxon, including the axe, mid-11th century and the location and manner we found him in… unmarked grave…. Died within his armour…. Still resting within

Velma’s face drops in sudden horror, realising immediately what the old man’s words meant.

Velma: …you mean… the… skeleton is…

Mr Wickles: completely intact inside. Another strange detail, the suit was completely welded onto the individual from top to bottom, permanently.

Velma: Jinkies! That’s insane!

Mr Wickles: quite, no way of getting to the bones without breaking apart the armour I’m afraid.

Velma takes a moment to question the mind-set, the lack of stability and sensibility, that could drive a man to such extremes of self-anguish, clearly whoever this figure used to be was almost certainly a man who was hell bent on cruelty even onto themselves, and while their motivations are lost to time, it’s at least certain he was driven to madness. The young girl takes her mind off the horrific implications, instead choosing to bring the conversation back to her original question.

Velma: and… and what about unofficially then?

Mr Wickles: well, while we can’t say for certain, there is an old regional legend, one which took place in the area we found our old boy here, circumstantial as it is, the similarities between the tale and this specimen… there are far too many coincidences. The story is set in the year 1066, the end of the Anglo Saxon period, it was a time of great strife for the people of Britain, its armies continually spent through constant invasion...

Velma: from both Vikings and Normans, mainly due to a struggle of succession at the time, King Edward the confessor dies childless in January of that year, leaving no heirs to his throne. Though his brother-in-law, Harold Godwinson, was crowned his successor, many claimants heavily disputed this, the king of Norway, Harald Hardrada, Tostig Godwinson, Harolds own brother, and of course most famously William the duke of Normandy, later known as William the Conqueror.

Mr Wickles: well I must say your history is inch perfect miss Dinkly.

Velma: uh… Thank you… but what about the Black Knight?

Mr Wickles: well like I said, Britain’s armies were busy repelling invaders, leading the population at the mercy of their own internal troubles. During the time between the battle of Fulford and the battle of Hastings, the county of Gloucestershire was said to have been continuously terrorised by a large foe, clad in black armour. He demands not wealth, nor sustenance or slaves, but every day he slaughters and pillages every home and village he sets eyes upon, raising them to the ground. With no soldiers to protect them, the peasants instead banded together, to forever vanquish this menace from their lands, which eventually they did, brought him to his knees with rope, and buried him alive. As they were still dumping the soil onto his body, he kept snarling and screaming at them, it is here that he cursed the villagers, and all the world of god’s creation with them, that he shall forever terrorise them even after death, he would rise from his grave, bringing with him the demons of hell and damnation, to continue his trail of carnage, forever.

Despite Velma’s scepticism of curses, she couldn’t help feeling slightly nauseous, at the very least the idea of being buried alive certainly was unpleasant. She felt a chill go down her spine near the end of his account of the legend. As she takes out her PDA from her backpack, she couldn’t help but be fixated by the Black Knight, staring at it with a new sense of dread. She tried to block out her paranoia as best she could, after all the difference between unearthly evil and a fanciful story still remained to be seen. She gestures to Mr. Wickles for permission to take a picture.

Velma: May I?

Mr. Wickles: Oh please, be my guest.

As she takes her photo of the imposing figure, she continues her questions.

Velma: I read a news article about the incident yesterday with one of your guards, it also spoke about him being attacked by a mummy?

Mr. Wickles: yes, it was a shame to lose Phillip, nine years he worked here…

Velma: But how does ancient Egypt fit into the curse?... you said the Black Knight would bring… demons?

Mr. Wickles: oh yes… and they would go out into the land to possess all manner of things from corpses, animals, even furniture… there have been many extraordinary accounts over the years in the English west midland counties of necromancy and conjuring, even claims of being stalked and attacked by the Black Knight, as recent as a fortnight prior to the excavation. Proffessor White made sure to be absolutely thorough in acquiring as much information as possible, he was almost obsessed.

Velma: He does like a good legend

Mr. Wickles: That he did…

Before Velma could take a moment to summarize the new information, a piecing cry calls out from the hallway into the room.

Shaggy and Scooby: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!

As she turns around, the wailing duo leap onto Velma. The younger teen buckles under the added weight and ends up crashing down on the floor, dropping the others. Velma is dazed and confused, but with the assistance of the curator, is swiftly brought back to her feet. She dusts off the front of her orange hoody as her wellbeing is queried by the elder gentleman.

Mr. Wickles: Goodness me? Are you all right my dear?

Velma: Ugh… I think so… guys…? What are you…?

As she addresses Shaggy and Scooby, they suddenly spring up from the ground and hide behind her. Following their line of sight, she soon clocks on to the infuriated cleaning lady chasing them.

Shaggy: Watch out Velma! She’s got a Broom!

Scooby: Rhes the REVIL!!!

Sharon makes her way towards them, poised to resume swinging, that is until the intervention of her employer, curious to get to the bottom of the commotion.

Mr. Wickles: Miss Hilga please, calm down! Will you please care to explain why you are attacking our visitors?

Sharon: These HOOLIGANS were stealing museum property! I caught this mutt trying to take a dinosaur leg!!! No doubt to sell it on the black market!!!!

Scooby: Ractually I ras ranning on reating it.

Velma: Wait what? Scooby!

Scooby: Rut Relma! Ruicy Rhones!

Scooby, no doubt to gain sympathy, leans his head on Velma’s side, whimpering with puppy dog eyes in search of forgiveness. Velma can’t help but smirk at the canine rascal, patting his head as he continues his playful apology. Shaggy in turn gestures to the curator his own apology, albeit in a more serious manner.

Shaggy: look man… like this is all my fault, I should have watched him more closely…

Mr. Wickles: Oh it’s fine honestly, no harm done I suppose…

Sharon: WHAT DO YOU MEAN “NO HARM DONE?” WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Mr. Wickles: Sharon please, do not make a scene!

Sharon: Don’t you Sharon me Wickles! We’ve got police poking there nose about ghost Knights and nonsenses about curses, and I’ve got a real crime to throw at them. I’m getting one RIGHT NOW! And I hope you rot in prison BOY!

While she points her finger at the worrisome young man, her sharp nail pressing his nose, another voice calls out from the hallway.

Colton: I’m sure that won’t be necessary.

Detective Colton Rogers enters the room, a stern look pointing straight at Shaggy. As he walks towards the group, Sharon eagerly approaches him.

Sharon: Officer! These criminals…

Colton: I heard. It’s alright miss I’ll take it from here.

Colton eyes up Shaggy, who knows full well the amount of trouble he is in now. Both Scooby and Velma back away slightly as the detective approaches closer towards the agitated young man. After a brief moment of silence, Shaggy’s nerves settle slightly and musters what little courage he has to finally speak.

Shaggy: uh… heeeeeeey… dad…. how’s work?

* * **12** * *

Franklin unlocks the door to the museums security control room, making sure Fred and Daphne enter first, which they do with little fuss, their heads hanging low with guilt and worry. Inside are a myriad of CCTV monitors, at least forty screens showing nearly every single room in the building. At the main desk, a Police Officer is waiting inside. The two teenagers look at each other nervously, unsure of what’s going to happen next. The officer looks to Franklin, adequately impressed.

Police Officer: good response time Mr Automaton, VERY impressive.

Franklin: er… thanks? And it’s Odamtten.

Police Officer: ya huh.

Franklin turns his attention to the younger couple, gesturing them towards a small bench beside the rooms left wall

Franklin: Take a seat!

The two reluctantly comply and sit next to each other, Fred pouting in frustration while Daphne looks to the ground, feeling guilty about the mess she put them in.

Fred: (whispers) knew this would happen

Daphne: (whispers)…. I said sorry…

Without looking, Fred reaches towards Daphne’s hand, squeezing it gently. Daphne glimmers a smile at her boyfriend’s small token of forgiveness. Meanwhile, Franklin speaks with the Officer.

Franklin: I’m alright taking care of this myself, is there anything else you’d like to ask?

Police Officer: … you sure you don’t remember anything?

Franklin briefly hesitates to give an answer, trying best not to raise any further suspicion, though it is clear that Fred and Daphne have noticed, clocking each other’s eyes with raised eyebrows once he gives his final answer.

Franklin: … no… no I don’t…. minds just blank officer… I don’t know what to say.

Police Officer: tsk… alright then… I’ll leave you to it

The officer heads towards the door to leave, but not before turning towards Fred and Daphne for a short reprimanding.

Police Officer: oh and just so we’re clear, if I ever catch you two pulling that crap elsewhere, I will personally throw you in a cell myself!

The two don’t answer, unwilling to meet eye contact with him. Assured he made his point clear, he turns back to exit the room.

Police Officer: see you around Mr. Adamaten

Once the officer closes the door behind him, Franklin scoffs his annoyance under his breath as he heads towards his desk, rubbing his temple in frustration as he sits back in his chair. Eventually, Daphne breaks the silence, despite obviously being weary to do so.

Daphne: so… we are in trouble right?

Franklin: Miss do you know how many times working here I’ve caught kids sneaking into places or touching things they shouldn’t, just consider this a slap on the wrist, just as long as you don’t go looking for trouble where you shouldn’t be.

Fred grumbles silently to himself

Fred: …. We’re not kids …

Daphne: we’re really sorry mister, but the thing is we’re….

Franklin: ghost hunters? Yeah figured as much…

Fred: we wanted to find out if what we heard was true and well, from what we saw down there…

Franklin: look, I don’t know what to tell you, a good man’s gone missing and my partner quit claiming he almost got killed and all this time I haven’t seen a God damn thing, if I was you two I’d just forget about all this, find some other trend to jump on!

Fred: … but… you were there though right? That night your partner was attacked?

Franklin: _sigh_ …. Yes!

Fred: but from what we know he couldn’t get hold of you at the time? How come?

Franklin: I don’t know, alright!

Franklin turns away from them in annoyance, agitated by the constant barrage of questions he’s had to endure. Daphne gets up from the bench and softly approaches the man.

Daphne: look, I know we must seem like we’re just here for thrills and glory… and yes I guess we are a little bit, but more importantly, all we care about is just the truth. Our group is small, but I can assure you that anything you can tell us about that night won’t be discussed with anyone else, I promise.

Franklin: … and I’m just supposed to take your word am I?

He stares her down with tired eyes, at first sceptical of her sincerity, but it doesn’t take long to be convinced by the adolescent. After all, his years of experience has also taught him when a person was actually lying, and the signs of dishonesty were not found on the young girl. He rubs his face with his hands in exhaustion as he dispels his secret.

Franklin: the truth is… during that night I fell asleep on the job!

The middle aged man turns away to hide his shame, his eyes clearly beginning to tear up. Both Fred and Daphne are stunned from his confession, the latter placing her hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to console him.

Franklin: … I’ve worked this job almost 20 years now and not once have I ever slacked off… yet ever since that damn Knight arrived I’ve been feeling so drowsy… I know it’s no coincidence, that thing is cursed, but I know telling anyone would just make me look crazy… last night… all I remember was being so tired… I close my eyes and… next thing I know I have police asking me awkward questions…. I know how it looks, I was the only other person meant to be there… I might as well just face the music…

Daphne: I’m sure it won’t come to that, the police wouldn’t just arrest you if you were innocent?

Franklin: (scoffs) miss I know you’re naïve and everything, but trust me, I know when a cop thinks you’re guilty, or at least wants you to be… lord knows I can’t afford to lose this job….

Franklin reaches for a picture of himself with a woman of about the same age, his arm around her shoulder. He shows the photograph to Daphne.

Franklin: My wife, Lydia. She hasn’t been feeling to well recently, puts a lot into perspective how much in your life you take for granted. She relies on me more than ever these days… I can’t let her down now… then again… maybe I already have…

Fred looks at the monitors, immediately thinking aloud the most obvious question.

Fred: what about the footage? Didn’t that capture what happened?

Franklin: No…. it didn’t… every night the CCTV footage is meant to be recorded, twenty-four seven… the data’s stored onto a USB stick, along with every other night this year, but when I woke up it was missing! We eventually found it… smashed to bits…

Daphne: where?

Franklin: The Medieval hall…. Right in front of the Black Knight.

* * **13** * *

Downstairs in the main hall, Colton discusses with Mr. Wickles about the incident his son and dog had caused earlier, with the two of them and Velma listening on the side line. Both Shaggy and Scooby have their heads hung low in embarrassment, Velma looking at them with sympathy.

Colton: I apologise for my son’s antics Mr. Wickles.

Mr. Wickles: oh there’s no need to be concerned detective, Miss Hilga is known to over exaggerate from time to time.

Colton: nether the less, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.

Mr. Wickles: fair enough

Colton: anyways, we’re more or less done here, my colleagues will be leaving shortly…

Mr. Wickles: oh there was one matter actually I wanted to ask you, have you managed to get hold of Phillip?

Colton: yes, a detective is with him at his home, he’s making a statement.

Mr. Wickles: it’s just that he had a set of keys with him, to the museum. If it’s no bother, I would need them back…

Colton: I’ll see if we can pick them up for you.

Mr. Wickles: oh thank heavens

Colton: would Mr… Odamtten? Would he have a set as well?

Mr. Wickles: oh yes definitely, it’s required for all security personnel to have them, if they were ever needed to access any place within the museum.

Colton: and you only have… well HAD the two guards.

Mr. Wickles: Yes, Franklin is the only other guard here at the moment

As Colton ponders to himself, Velma unexpectedly tunes into the conversation, having eaves dropped the whole time.

Velma: what about other staff members?

Both the detective and curator turn towards her interruption. Velma instantly becomes embarrassed for blurting out, despite feeling it was necessary to ask, she realises it probably wasn’t her place to do so with an officer of the law present. She turns her head away slightly, making sure to not make eye contact with either, and becomes more soft spoken

Velma: ….sorry… just saying security wouldn’t be the only ones who’d need access to the whole museum… sorry…

Colton’s expresses a moment of thought to Velma’s logic, eventually looking to Mr. Wickles to confirm if the young girl is right.

Mr. Wickles: Well… as a matter fact yes, key members of course would need such sets definitely

Colton: Such as?

Mr. Wickles: umm… the curator, which is myself obviously, our cleaners definitely would, though Miss Hilga is the only one allowed to take them home with her, she would need to, she’s always the last one out.

Colton: are you sure no one would take them without noticing?

Mr. Wickles: oh heavens no, in fact I always make sure myself that none of our spares have gone miss… oh… wait…

Colton: What is it?

Mr. Wickles: …Jameson …. Professor White had a set of keys, he overlooked our entire collection, even in our archives…

Colton: And I take it his keys are missing as well?

Mr. Wickles: he carried it with him at all times. Were they not at his home?

Colton: I’m afraid not.

Colton sighs to himself in disappointment, but Wickles becomes slightly curious at his exasperated expression and his line of enquiry.

Mr. Wickles: surely you’re not suggesting the ghost is using his keys to access my museum?

Colton: it’s one way of looking at it I suppose. Okay Mr. Wickles, I’ll leave you to your work, thank you for your cooperation.

Mr. Wickles: My pleasure detective, I sincerely hope you get to the bottom of all this anarchy.

Colton: we’ll do our best.

The two shake hands before Mr Wickles heads towards the staircase to attend to his duties. Velma however quickly rushes towards him before he makes it to the first step.

Velma: Mr. Wickles?

Mr. Wickles: yes uh… Velma?

Velma offers her hand as well, which the old man in turn shakes, both smiling over their new friendship.

Velma: it was a pleasure to speak with you sir.

Mr. Wickles: likewise my dear, until next time perhaps?

Velma: definitely! I mean… I’d like that.

The curator resumes to head up the stairs. As he does, Colton turns to his mischievous son and dog, beckoning them both.

Colton: Shaggy! Scooby! A word please.

Scooby immediately walks solemnly towards his owner, whining as he does. Shaggy hesitantly follows suite behind him.

Velma: uh… do you… want me to stay with you guys?

Shaggy: nah it’s alright… I’ll meet you at the cafeteria yeah?

Velma: okay… see you in a bit?

Before she can head off to the meeting point, Colton calls out to her as well, stopping her nervously in her track. She doesn’t muster any confidence to face him.

Colton: hey kid? What’s your name?

Velma: Uhh… Velma… sir…

Colton: good job.

Velma: oh…. Um… thanks…? Uhhh…

Velma instinctively lifts her hood up over head, again to hide her embarrassment. She walks off in a noticeably quick pace without saying another word. Colton shrugs off her lack of communication, instead switching his attention towards his son and dog.

Shaggy: okay like… I was just minding my own business right…

Colton: just stop, I don’t want an excuse…

Scooby: rut raddy! RUICY RHONES!

Colton: uh-uh-uh! Sit!

Scooby: rut…

Colton: Siiiiiiit!

Scooby reluctantly obeys, his head again lowers in shame.

Colton: Bad dog!

Scooby: (whines) Res rad, rorry rad.

Colton: and as for you, Norville Rogers! You know full well you’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him at all times when he’s with you! You’re seventeen years old now, I’m sick of talking to you like you’re still Ten!

Shaggy: (sigh) I know dad… I really am sorry.

Colton: suppose you’re here about that stupid ghost story huh? That girl part of your ghost group as well?

Shaggy: Yeah… y’know…

Colton: I honestly don’t know why you agreed to be part of something like that, you’re not exactly the most level headed when it comes to that spooky nonsense.

Shaggy: I don’t know dad… I just… maybe I wanna prove I’m not such a big scaredy cat! … maybe I can show you I’m not such a… disappointment to you…

Shaggy turns away from his father, trying to hide his feelings from him. Colton sighs to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation, before continuing the conversation.

Colton: your mom does know as well yeah?

Shaggy: yeah… she said its fine as long as we like… uh… stay out of trouble…

Colton: ha… well good job so far… she been alright?

Shaggy: yeah…. You know, same old. How’s Betty and Maggie been?

Colton: yeah great… Maggie’s obviously excited, now that summer’s just started. Betty’s gotten a new role.

Shaggy: yeah?

Colton: yeah it’s for a film, some b-movie part but y’know, never know. I think your friend, Daphne? Her Uncle’s directing apparently.

Shaggy: oh cool, yeah like I remember her mentioning he was shooting something soon. Some Ape… film, I can’t remember the name.

Colton: nah neither can I… listen I’ve gotta head off alright? Stay out of trouble, both of you!

Shaggy: yeah like… I promise dad

Scooby: ross my reart.

Colton: good, well I’ll see you both next week then yeah?

Shaggy: yeah sure.

Colton heads towards the main doors to leave the building, but not before turning to his son one last time to say some final words for the young man to think about.

Colton: Y’know… Maggie does think the world of her big brother… she looks up to you a lot.

Shaggy: really… wow uh…

Colton: just don’t do anything stupid, okay?

Shaggy’s mind wonders in disbelief for a while as Colton exits the building. He turns to Scooby, who is smiling slyly at him. Scoob playfully nudges his friend with his elbow, teasing the teen.

Scooby: aaaaaaaww, rittle rister roves her rig rother.

Shaggy: haha, alright buddy, I’m sure she likes you too

Shaggy pats the cheeky dog on his head as the two laugh together. Soon after, Daphne and Fred spot them from the top of the stairway, having left the control room earlier. Without a second notice, Daphne hastily rushes down the stairs, making sure not to be seen by the duo. Once at the bottom, she sneaks up right behind them, almost an inch away from their backs, and stands there for a brief moment, the two still clueless to her presence.

Daphne: sup guys!

Shaggy and Scooby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! 

The two scaredy cats jump high into the air embracing themselves in fear, staying up there for a good few seconds before gravity kicks in again, where they collapse onto the ground. Daphne laughs to herself, Fred joining in on the hysterics once he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Eventually the two rush back up, realising the silly prank that was pulled on them.

Shaggy: Daaaaaaph! Don’t sneak up on us like that man!

Daphne: aaaaww I’m sorry, I can’t help it, it’s just too funny!

Scooby: RO! IT’S ROT RUNNY!!! IT’S REVER RUNNY!!!

Daphne blows a small raspberry at the annoyed dog as she leans down to tickle him under his chin, Scooby staring intensely with squinted eyes as she teases him.

Fred: C’mon you guys, we’ll it make up to you at the cafeteria okay?

Shaggy: _sighs_ , fair enough, Velma’s waiting for us any way.

The four of them head towards their destination, Daphne still giggling to herself as she leans on Fred’s shoulder while linking her arms around his left, proud of her moment of giddy spontaneity. As they walk behind the stair case, unbeknownst to the group, Sharon watches them from behind the large bear fossil, supposedly sweeping behind it with her broom. She stares at the group suspiciously with contempt, till they leave her line of sight.

* * **14** * *

Later on within the Museum cafeteria, the five friends were sitting around a table in the centre of the room. Shaggy and Scooby are munching down twenty stacked plates of food, having ordered every menu item available, obviously paid for by Daphne. Velma stares at them as they finish plate after plate after plate, all within a matter of seconds, not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted.

Daphne: told ya you couldn’t afford it.

Velma: yeah… thanks for that…

The ravenous pair finish off wolfing down the last couple of plates, licking them clean before stacking them on top of the two piles between them. They lean back and sigh satisfyingly with full stomachs, which they both rub contently.

Shaggy: man…. Likes there’s nothing more relaxing than a good meal… not even smoking beats some good ol’ grub, eh Scoob?

Velma: whoa wait… you smoke cigarettes?

Shaggy: oh yeah those too.

Scooby: rusic rometimes relps re relax.

As Velma looks at Daphne and Fred in further disbelief, who merely just shrug at her, Scooby takes Shaggy’s phone and ear phones out of his friend’s pocket, plugging the latter in before placing them in his ears. He begins to flip through tracks, classical music playing each time **(symphony no. 40: Mozart, four seasons: Vivaldi, violin concerto no. 1: Bach)** , until finally sticking with an explicit rap song **(Shake that: Eminem)**. He begins to bop his head in sync to the music as he listens to its rhyming obscenities.

Scooby: raaaaaawwg!

As he continues to listen to his “jam”, the other four continue with their summarizing of the information they obtained investigating the museum.

Fred: ok so we all agree that something is definitely going on here right

Daphne: that’s an understatement! It’s just a shame the police aren’t convinced.

Velma: to be fair their job is to tackle criminal activity, not paranormal.

Daphne: but they definitely seem to think Franklin is somehow responsible instead! How could they think that?

Velma: well… prejudices aside, I can understand why they would think of him as suspicious. Having said that, if he is telling the truth, it is strange he starts experiencing hypersomnia once the Black Knight is displayed for the public

Fred: I wonder if there have been accounts of people being tired in these earlier hauntings that you said Mr. Wickles mentioned.

Velma: I checked as many as I could while I was waiting for you guys, from what I read though, nothing seems to mention any such “side effects”. Furthermore, if we are to presume this ghost is responsible for Mr Odamtten’s drowsiness, how come the other guard wasn’t affected?

Fred: yeah your right? Then there’s the USB stick, I mean I know it’s a common trend for ghost sightings to not have great photos, whether they’re out of shot slightly or out of focus, but that’s just taking it a bit too far. Why do that?

Shaggy: like I can’t stop thinking about how freaking insane this dude is! HE SLAUGHTERED PEOPLE ENDLESSLY, IN A SUIT HE WORE LIKE, CONSTANTLY! AND HIS CORPSE IS STILL IN THERE MAN! RUNNING AROUND RIOT, WAITING TO ADD ANOTHER VICTIM TO HIS NEVERENDING RAMPAGE OF RELENTLESS EVIL!!!

Shaggy starts to hyperventilate slightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself from his raving and ranting.

Shaggy: oh man… I’m starting to feel hungry again…

Daphne: I’m not buying anything else Shaggy!

Shaggy: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh!!!

Shaggy slams his face onto the table in despair, beginning to get teary eyed as he looks towards Daphne.

Shaggy: at least tell me we’re not gonna continue investigating this ghost?

Daphne: Shaggy… we’re TOTALLY gonna continue-

Shaggy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!

Shaggy wails and weeps out huge tears, Daphne rolling her eyes back as he does. Scooby notices his distressed friend, able to hear his sobs despite his loud music. He takes out the ear phones and turns towards Fred.

Scooby: we’re rot reaving are we?

Fred: nope

Scooby: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!

Scooby as well slams his head in despair, Shaggy hugging Scooby in a close embrace as they continue to literally flood the table.

Fred: look guys, I don’t like it either, at the very least I don’t like the aspect of being caught sneaking around here again… but if we’re really serious about finding real ghosts-

Daphne: which we are!

Fred: then we don’t have a choice… we’ve got to stay the night.

Shaggy: …. Is it worth putting it to a vote?

Velma: I agree with them guys.

Shaggy: didn’t think so…

Velma: I’m not gonna lie, I’m nervous as well… I don’t know what’s happening here, but I can’t draw a conclusion before we know everything, I just can’t do that… even if it means putting ourselves at risk… I’m… scared too…. But I want to know the truth.

Shaggy: what’s to know man! A creepy murder ghost is haunting the place! Surely you can’t be denying it now?

Velma: I’m… not denying anything! …. Okay… you wanna know why I joined this group, despite not really knowing any of you?

Shaggy: yeah? I mean I assume you saw one of Daph’s flyers at school…? Or around town?

Velma: well obviously but… the truth is… I don’t believe in the supernatural.

Both Shaggy and Scooby stare at Velma in confusion, bewildered by her confession. Even Fred is slightly surprised as he turns towards Daphne, wanting to know if she knew of Velma’s disbelief, which she acknowledges with a nod.

Shaggy: like….. Whaaaaaaat?

Scooby: you don’t relieve in rhosts?

Velma: I don’t just disbelieve in ghosts… Demons, monsters, aliens visiting earth… I don’t even believe there’s an afterlife… I’m not even religious…. Even… god’s… I just… don’t believe in them… everything we KNOW about our world, our universe, has a natural explanation… myths and stories people used to tell themselves have consistently been proven to be… inaccurate to the truth… our world is much more… larger and beautiful than any creation myth had ever imagined… for me, the supernatural just contradicts everything we know about science… about reality… so until such things like ghosts are proven to exist, I just… don’t see it.

Shaggy: but… why join then… I mean like if you don’t believe…?

Velma: Because that doesn’t change the fact that there is still so much we don’t understand about our world… there are so many unexplained mysteries out there… yes I don’t believe in ghosts but, that doesn’t mean I think it should be entirely dismissed, until we know for sure, I personally believe ANY possibility is worth considering, even if it is unlikely. While I’m… confident that every mystery has a natural explanation, including this one… I don’t know that for sure yet… at least until we pursue it ourselves…. That’s why I joined… not to chase ghosts and monsters…. But to solve mysteries….

Daphne: HERE HERE!

Daphne embraces Velma in a tight squeeze, as a show of gratitude to the younger teen’s speech. Once she releases her, Velma, as subtly as possible, hides her face from the others, not wanting to show any notion of bashfulness, or attraction towards her new friend, as she hides her intense blushing.

Shaggy: wait… YOU don’t believe either?

Daphne: Me? No no, ghost, monsters, heaven and hell, little green men, I love that creepy stuff! I’m down for anything! It’s the whole reason why I started Mystery Inc. with Fred in the first place, I want to find REAL ghosts. And THAT’S why Velma’s a part of our group, I wanted someone like her to join, hell I wanted LOADS of people to join…. But….

Velma: I was the only one wasn’t I?

Daphne: yeah you were, but you’re still perfect V!

Velma: uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh……..

Once again, Velma hides herself under her hoodie, obviously flattered and smitten by Daphne’s adoration of her. Her nose again gushes out blood, which she quickly covers up before anyone notices. Daphne meanwhile continues her explanation towards the others.

Daphne: this is why I wanted our group to have more members than just us four, Shaggy. Me, Fred, You and Scooby, we’ve known each other for years, hell we’ve been neighbours since before you got Scooby… but I didn’t want our group to seem… biased. I wanted an unbiased point of view in our group. When we find ghosts, and I believe we will, I want to make sure it’s the real thing. We need Velma’s type of thinking, it’s like you said Freddy, validity is so important, and we need to consider EVERY possibility until we discover the truth. I mean can you imagine if we were to just assume EVERYTHING was caused by spirits and monsters? How pathetic would that be if we were to try and get famous over FAKE Ghosts?

Fred: HA! Yeah…. Pretty silly huh, can you imagine if people actually did that.

Velma: … you’d be surprised…

Fred: to be honest, I kind of get Velma’s point of view. I mean I wouldn’t say I’m a non-believer but, you are right, there are so many things we don’t know, I mean just in this area alone… I don’t know about you guys but… I remember as a kid how many strange occurrences have happened in Coolsville over the years. I mean it’s become almost a slogan for Coolsville hasn’t it? “The most haunted city in America”… but it’s true… I honestly wasn’t surprised when Velma found all those articles when we were in the malt shop, I’ve seen stories like that happening since before I met you and Shaggy at Kingston.

Daphne: I have to admit… I do remember so many of my favourite ghost and monster stories coming from this area? Let’s see, there’s the ghost of Red Beard, the legend of the Creeper, even our school’s founder, Elias Kingston, apparently his ghost has been haunting his old estate for centuries!

Shaggy: oh great! Just add it to the list why don’t ya!

Fred: point is, I’ve always been curious about whether they’ve been true or not, or at least why there have been so many in our area. And I know we can get to the bottom of it. After all that’s the whole point of a good mystery right. They’re MEANT to be solved.

Velma resumes back into the conversation, having managed to calm down her awkward emotions, cleaning up her nose as well.

Velma: what about you Shaggy? If anyone has a reason NOT to be a part of a group like this it’s you? I know we’ve only met, but even I can tell this kinda stuff scares you?

Shaggy: Scares me? Ghosts TERRIFY me man! Like the thought of any moment some horrible monster who can walk through walls and appear out of know where would chase you down and CONSUME YOUR SOUL!!!.... But … thing is…. I know it’s ridiculous… I mean me and Scoob are scared of our own shadows man! … Doctors say I’ve got Panophobia…

Velma: the fear of everything?

Shaggy: yep… and all my life I’ve been told by everyone to nut up, get over it, quit being such a big yellow bellied baby! I guess a part of me wants to face my fears, show people I’m more than just another coward… also… it’s not just that… there’s also… you guys…

Fred: Us? What do you mean?

Shaggy: it’s like Daph said, we’ve known each other for years, and I’d like to think that’s because we’ve always made sure to stick together all that time as friends… if there’s one other thing I’ve been other than a nervous wreck, it’s being loyal, especially to my pals. Even you Velma. We might’ve only just met, yet you were willing to stay with me for support when dad was gonna grill me earlier… you’re just as much a friend as anyone else on this table.

Velma: (gleaming with pride) wow… thanks Shaggy…

Daphne: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW SHAGGY! That’s so sweet!

Velma: what about you Scooby?

Scooby: Where Rhaggy roes, I ro! You ruys are okay roo I ruess.

The five youngsters laugh together, all appreciating each other’s company, and their new found sense of commitment to their mission. Even Shaggy and Scooby seemed a little bit more optimistic about going forward, the former speaking up to continue the conversation.

Shaggy: Welp, I think I’m about done complaining, so like how do we stay without anyone noticing? I did promise I’d stay out of trouble after all.

Scooby: Ran’t ret in rouble if rou ron’t ret raught!

Shaggy: took the words right out of my mouth buddy! … Seriously though nobody tell my dad okay?

Fred: don’t worry Shag, I’ve got a pretty good idea of how we can stay the night without anyone noticing. Everyone listen up….

The teenagers and dog lean in closer to Fred, as he explains his plan of action.

* * **15** * *

Hours later, Mr. Wickles is upstairs in his office, stirring a cup of coffee with a disposable spoon. Once he discards the spoon into the bin, he takes the coffee, along with his set of keys on his desk, and exits the room, making sure to lock the door before walking off. He exits the staff hallway, cuts through the “World war two Exhibit hall” and “world war one hallway”, eventually making his way to the door to the control room. He taps on the door for an answer.

Franklin: come in sir.

Mr. Wickles opens the door to be greeted by Franklin, sitting at the desk by the surveillance monitors.

Mr. Wickles: your coffee my good fellow

Franklin: ah! Your too kind sir.

Franklin takes the cup from the curator’s hand. As he blows to gently take a sip, Wickles eyes up the monitors, particularly at the ones showing the medieval hall, where the Black Knight is shown, still standing, seemingly motionless.

Mr. Wickles: no movement from our ghoulish friend I take it?

Franklin: not yet sir. Hopefully we’ll catch him in action this time.

Mr Wickles: you’re still recording everything yes?

Franklin: Putting it all on hard drive sir.

Mr Wickles: good… well I shall leave these premises entirely in your capable hands Mr Odamtten.

Franklin: won’t let you down sir.

As Mr. Wickles leaves the room, Franklin takes another sip of his coffee. He takes notice of another monitor, showing the now empty cafeteria, where Sharon can be seen mopping the floors with a mop and bucket. As the security guard yawns, rubbing his eyes as he does, Sharon makes her way towards a corridor where the cafeteria toilets are, where she also walks outside the view of all security cameras.

* * **16** * *

Downstairs, Sharon finishes up cleaning within the Men’s toilets, drying up her mop using the mop bucket. She exits out and heads towards the Ladies toilets with her cleaning equipment. Unbeknownst to her however, within one of the disabled toilets, the Mystery Inc. gang have been waiting patiently within, exiting out once they hear Sharon enter the Ladies. As fast as possible, they promptly and silently enter the Men’s without the cleaner noticing. Once inside and out of sight, Shaggy, beginning to get nervous, speaks out his fears.

Shaggy: (whispers) oh man, like I’m starting to freak out already.

Fred: (whispers) relax Shag, once the cleaner gets out of the way, we’ll get into our hiding positions. You, me and Scoob will go in the cubicle furthest to the door, while Daph and Velma do the same in the other bathroom, that way we minimise getting caught, and even if one group does get found out, it gives the other group a chance to evade capt-

Daphne places her finger atop of Fred’s lips, playfully and politely shutting him up.

Daphne: (whispers) Sweetie, I know you like making plans, but it’s literally the fifth time you’ve said.

Fred: (whispers) oh right… sorry

Daphne kisses Fred on the cheek, taking his hand as the five of them wait beside the wall next to the Men’s doorway. Eventually they hear Sharon exit the Ladies, who begins to start cleaning the three disabled toilets. The four teens suddenly begin to hear a loud clacking sound beside them, revealed to be Scooby Doo biting his nails in an intense, rapid manner. Shaggy grabs the dog’s hand, silencing him.

Shaggy: Shhh.

Scooby: Rorry.

Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma: SSSHHHHH!

After Shaggy muffles the canine with his hands, they hear Sharon starting to pack up her cleaning equipment, signalling that she’s about to leave the area.

Fred: (whispers) okay, better start getting ready.

Shaggy: (whispers) waaaay ahead of you buddy, c’mon Scoob.

Shaggy takes Scooby, whom is still being muffled by the teen, into their hiding position. Once the two are inside the cubicle and out of view of the other three teens, Fred kisses Daphne, both of them intimately embracing the other in a tight hug. Velma looks away to give them their moment in as much privacy possible, though she can’t help but feel a little downhearted seeing Daphne’s affection towards Fred.

Daphne: (whispers) good luck

Fred: (whispers) see you soon babe

The young man hurries into the cubicle with the others, leaving Daphne with Velma, the latter noticing the other looking slightly glum.

Daphne: (whispers) you okay V?

Velma: (whisper) huh? … Uh yeah… I’m fine

Velma gives her a reassuring smile before the two head out for the ladies, making sure not be seen as they enter the other toilets. The two make their way into their cubicle together, making sure to lock it once inside.

Daphne: okay, now we just wait till Ten, then we can get on with our investigating…. That is if Franklin doesn’t immediately catch us with cameras when he sees us leaving here… This isn’t a dumb plan right?

Velma: no? I mean if that does happen, at least we know Mr Odamtten is okay?

Daphne: True

Velma: and if the Black Knight DOES start walking about, he’d be the first one to know.

Daphne: also true. Hope he’s alright, I do feel bad for him. Hopefully proving this ghosts existence will help clear his name.

Velma: maybe…

Daphne: yeah I know, no conclusions till the mystery is solved.

Velma: I just hope Professor White is found… I wonder what happened to him.

Daphne: I’m sure the police will find him sooner or later V.

Velma: … hope so….

The two sit in silence a moment, Daphne tapping her knees as they sit in silence, drumming on them with her hands. She makes a long, drawn out sigh, becoming noticeably more bored by the second.

Daphne: hey, how long have we got to wait?

Velma takes out her PDA to check the time.

Velma: just gone seven now… three hours

Daphne: (moaning) oh my gooooooood.

Velma: …if you want… I’ve got music on this

Velma gesture to her PDA, soon after taking out a pair of ear phones, from the same backpack pocket.

Daphne: ooooo good call, got anything good?

Velma: well I mean… Just stuff I like… I’ve got the Hex Girls?

Daphne: hmm… never heard of them?

Back Inside the men’s toilets, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby are waiting within their cramp cubicle. Fred leans beside the door while the other two share the seat, both shaking with agitated anticipation.

Shaggy: man I can’t stand it any longer Scoob, we’re stuck in here for three hours waiting for it to get dark, and all that time the Black Knight is roaming those halls.

Fred: relax Shaggy, just try not to think about it, time might go quicker if you don’t.

Shaggy: like I can’t help it Fred, I just keep thinking that any minute now, that creepy ghoul is gonna find us in here, and then he’s gonna chop us up like medieval mutton!

Fred: Shaggy seriously! If you speak any louder then he DEFFINATELY might find us.

The taller teen is instantly silenced, convinced to instead cower as quietly as possible. Scooby is hesitant to speak up, but out of desperation decides it’s of urgency.

Scooby: uh… Reddy?

Fred: yeah Scoob?

Scooby: …. I rotta ree…

As Scooby gestures downward to the toilet seat, Fred lets out a long, exasperated moan.

Fred: (sighing) sure hope Daph is having more fun than I am.

Meanwhile, in the ladies toilets, Daphne and Velma are dancing it out, both sharing an ear phone each as the two Rock out to the music from Velma’s Device, miming the lyrics as they groove to the music **(I’m a Hex Girl: The Hex Girls)**.

* * **17** * *

Ten O’clock eventually arrives. Daphne and Velma are the first ones out. As Daphne goes within the Men’s, making sure that the others haven’t left without them, Velma is left outside for a moment. The younger teen stares down the dark hallway, a cold chill runs down her spine at the foreboding emptiness before her. Sceptical she maybe, but that didn’t give her an automatic sense of careless bravery, she still felt fear. Once again she lifts her hoody up, the feel of it over her head always gave her a small sense of “security”. Eventually, Daphne and Fred exit the Men’s toilets, dragging Shaggy and Scooby out with them. As the pair shake and shiver fearfully towards the dark as well, Velma takes out four torches from the main pouch of her back pack, handing three of them to the other teens, Shaggy almost dropping one as he struggles to stay calm.

Fred: all right gang, Lets go.

With their flash lights turned on, the team of five make their way through the hallway towards the cafeteria. Fred and Daphne take the lead, the young woman linking her arm around her Boyfriend, both internally trying to brush aside their nerves. Velma walks behind them, situated purposely in the middle of the group. As she walks, her left hand clutches onto her hood tightly, as if subconsciously thinking it would fall off suddenly. Shaggy and Scooby trail behind the younger teen at the back, both still whimpering at the darkness surrounding them, their eyes twitching at all directions, trying to make out every detail in view, to anticipate whatever horrifying surprise was surely waiting for them. Eventually they walk through the cafeteria, Fred clocking his eyes towards the camera above, anxiously anticipating at the very least the head of security to come out the control room to reprimand the group, most assuredly to berate the five for their foolishness. However, the gang manage to make their way to the main hall without hearing any notion of any other person present. Once beside the stair case, Daphne flashes her light upwards, lighting up the upper floor. The others join her side, all of them sharing their friend’s curiousness in that the guard hasn’t appeared yet.

Fred: okay… not sure if that’s a good thing to be honest?

Daphne: maybe we should check on him?

Shaggy: like I don’t know man…. What if the Black Knight’s got him?

Velma: ….maybe we should check if the Black Knight has moved first then? If it hasn’t, some of us could stay behind… too uh…. Watch it?

Shaggy: Not it!

Scooby: Rot it!

Daphne: I’m it! TOTALLY it! Freddy? Keep me company?

Fred: uh….

Daphne: not scared are you?

Fred: ME? No of… of course not!... okay we’ll check out the Black Knight first, and if it’s still there, you three check on Mr Odamtten, make sure he’s alright? Sound good?

Scooby: Rot really! We’d rill re rear!

Daphne: c’mon guys, the sooner we check it out the better.

Fred, Daphne and Velma make their way towards the right side hall way, which the doors to were currently locked shut. Daphne takes out a small purse from her cardigan pockets, within which she takes a hairpin, using it to lock pick the large doors. Once opened, the trio continue on route towards the Medieval Hall, with their two cowering friends hesitantly lagging behind. As he walks, Shaggy quickly glances back towards the Mammoth, the figure now much more foreboding standing in the shadows. The teen lets out a small whimper as he turns back to Scooby.

Shaggy: oh man… as if this place wasn’t creepy enough huh buddy.

Scooby: rop rerinding re Rhaggy!

The group makes their way through the hallway of renaissance art. Once again, Velma takes a quick glance at the lude picture that grabbed her attention earlier, making sure nobody notices her taking a peak. When she turns her eyes back forward however, her eyes are immediately drawn to a wide empty space on the wall. She inspects the blank space, leaving Daphne and Fred to carry on without her. Shaggy and Scooby catch up to the young girl and stand either side of their friend, inquisitive to find out what seems to be bugging her?

Shaggy: Like, What’s up Velma?

Velma: strange…. there’s a painting missing?

Scooby: Really? What Rainting?

Velma: uh… let’s see… OH OF COURSE! It’s a painting of the Sistine Chapel, with a full moon hanging in the night sky, circa 1505. It’s thought to have been painted by Salai, one of his “rough sketches” he did during his free time.

Shaggy: Sally?

Velma: Salai, Shaggy. He was a pupil of Leonardo Da Vinci. But where’s the painting gone? It was definitely up here earlier.

Shaggy: Oh no! Like, what if one the Black Knights demon pals has possessed it, and it’s flying around the room as we speak!

Scooby: GULP! Ruh Roh! Rot the Ratholic Rhurch!

Shaggy: WATCH YOUR HEAD SCOOB!!

Shaggy and Scooby begin to frantically look upwards for any sign of a haunted masterpiece ready to strike their heads.

Velma: we better catch up with the others… safety in numbers right?

Shaggy: yeah… I mean like unless that numbers SIX!

Scooby: ron’t rinx us rude!

The three of them continue on, eventually reaching the medieval hall. Inside they spot the other two standing in front of the glass casing where the Black Knight should be, Velma instantly noticing their stunned faces, definitely not a good sign.

Velma: Guys? … What’s….?

Once they walk closer to their friends, the glass cased display comes into full view, where they make a terrifying discovery. The Black Knight was NOT there! All that remained was the casing, which was completely intact, no sign of damage what so ever.

Velma: wh… what! I…. I’m sorry WHAT!

Daphne: I…. dunno what to say…

Fred: I don’t believe it…. I mean… holy crap! It’s just…. Gone.

Velma: I mean… that’s not possible? I mean the glass is…. how would it have gotten out?

SHAGGY: OH NO! OOOOOOOOOOOHH NOOOO!!! I knew it! The Black Knight walks through freaking walls man! This is like literally my worst fear come true!

Scooby: R-R-R-RINE ROO!!!

The group starts to become anxious, they all begin to start noticing the little sounds of the building, the creaking in the walls and floors, the pipes settling, each distant tapping or rustling unnerving them by the second, most considerably Shaggy and Scooby, both now frantic with fright. Shaking her head to stay focused, Velma takes out a tape measure from her back pack and begins measuring the glass.

Daphne: Velma? What are you…?

Velma: just… hypothesising… hmmm, the dimensions seem right?

Suddenly, down the opposite hallway, a feint echo is heard.

???: HHOO!

Despite everyone hearing it, none of them could recognise who or what had made the sound, it certainly didn’t sound like Franklin, or anyone else they’ve met. The voice is heard again, this time slightly louder.

???: HHOO!!

Shaggy: l-like…w-what the hell is th-th-that?

Scooby: R-R-Ri ron’t row!

Fred: c’mon, let’s find out.

Shaggy: oh man…. I’ve got a bad feeling about this guys!

Daphne: Shaggy you always have a bad feeling.

Shaggy: like what can I say… life sucks Daph!

The gang carries on towards where they heard the ominous voice. They walk through a hallway showcasing various ancient cultures, primarily Roman, Greek and Persian, life like mannequins adorning the armour of their respective civilisations. Each time the noise goes off again, Shaggy and Scooby take a quick glance at the static figures, making sure none of them had miraculously come to life. Eventually the group reaches the room where the sound seems to be coming from; the pre-history hall. They make their way past the exhibits, taking a closer eye of their surroundings, as well as the displays of ancient beasts.

Fred: Okay… whatever is making that noise DEFINITLY came from this room.

Daphne: But there isn’t anyone in here? Right?

Shaggy: Well don’t sound disappointed Daph, like maybe it ran away, probably more scared of us huh Scoob?

Scooby: Reah! What a raby! Rhee hee hee hee

???: HHOO!!!

All five are suddenly petrified of the sound, all realising that whatever it was… was right behind them. They turn around slowly, but all they are faced with are the Cavemen figures that Scooby and Shaggy had seen earlier. As they stare in silence at the display, Scooby is curiously drawn to one caveman in particular. It was almost as if it was staring straight at him.

Caveman: **HHOO!!!**

Scooby: RIIIIIIIIKES!!!

Shaggy: LIKE ZOINKS!!! ITS ALIVE MAN!!!

Scooby immediately jumps into the arms of Shaggy as the Caveman starts to howl at the five teens. The other Cavemen also start to become animated, jumping on the spot as they also shout and screech loudly. Velma is most affected by the noise, the overstimulation too much to bear for the young girl. She places her hands to her ears to block out the deafening noise as much as possible. Daphne and Fred clutch each other, Fred subtly putting Daphne slightly behind him. Both are clearly terrified of the sight, though not as much as the other duo, Shaggy and Scooby, both of which do little but quake with terror. As Shaggy begins to take a step backwards however, he starts to hear a very deep growling coming from behind him, his eyes widen in horror when he remembers what it must be.

Shaggy: UUUUUUUHHH….. GUUUUYS!?

The whole gang join in unison to face the large ancient predator, the _Allosaurus_ which Scooby had tried to nick a femur from. The skeletal beast towers over them as it lets out a long chilling roar, the sight of which leaving the five completely stunned.

Shaggy: LIKE…!

Scooby: RORGET RHAT!!!

Without a seconds glance, the gang bolt out of the room screaming into the next corridor. They run far enough away until about halfway through the walk of evolution. Once they realise that none of the possessed fossils and figures aren’t chasing them, they stop in their tracks to catch their breath.

Daphne: OH…. MY GOD!

Fred: What the hell WAS all that?

Shaggy: (cries) IT’S THE DEMONS MAN!!!! THEY’VE POSSESSED ALL THE EXHIBITS!!!

Scooby: WE’RE ROOMED! ROOOOOOOOOOMED!

Velma: Aaaahhh…. So much… noise...!

Velma collapses to her knees, still clutching to her ears. Daphne goes straight to her when she realises she’s struggling for air.

Daphne: Velma it’s alright. Take some deep breaths V, breathe.

Velma begins to calm a little as she inhales and exhales, though is still just as shaken from the experience as much as everyone else. Scooby also goes to the young girl’s aid, noticing how her panic attack gave his own a run for its money.

Scooby: rou oray Relma?

Velma: _sigh…_ I’m alright… just got… overwhelmed… sorry…

Daphne: Don’t be… that was pretty intense huh?

Velma: yeah…. A little…

Shaggy: UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTUARY MAN!

Shaggy takes a long sigh of exhaustion as he leans beside one of the displayed skulls, while Fred, who has been keeping an eye out just in case anything was coming after them, sits with the others on the floor. Daphne immediately hugs him, burying her face into his chest, as he reciprocates by embracing her tightly.

Fred: alright… maybe we should just… take a breather… calm ourselves down for a bit…

Shaggy: oh man… after all that… I think I’ve only got one more scream left in the tank.

Unexpectedly, the skull Shaggy was leaning on suddenly comes to life, its eyes glowing red as it roars at Shaggy.

Shaggy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!.... Whelp… there it goes…

Shaggy feints on the spot, falling backwards to the floor before the other four catch him.

Scooby: (cries) ROH RO! RHEY RILLED RHAGGY! RASTARDS!!!!

Fred: he’s not dead Scoob, he’s just out cold.

Daphne: hang on, I’ve got some smelling salts in my purse.

As Daphne takes out a vial, waving it in front of her unconscious friend’s nose, Velma stares at the grimacing skull that spooked them. She suddenly has a sense of curiosity as she watches its glowing eyes slowly fade out. The young girl gets up from the floor to approach the skull, named _Homo Erectus_ according to its plaque. She takes a closer look, careful to anticipate another scare from the head. She tries to peer into one of its eye sockets, eventually using her torch to light inside the skull as best as possible.

Daphne: Velma?

Velma: … I think… I can make out something… what is that inside?

As she continues to study the skull, Shaggy spontaneously awakens in a cold sweat, his eyes wide, slightly shaking as he sits up. He listens to the silence surrounding the group, just making out what could only be described as slow, distant and heavy thumps.

Fred: whoa Shaggy! You okay?

Shaggy: (whimpers) …. Like … do you guys hear that?

Scooby: Rear what?

Shaggy: that sound dude?

Scooby: Ri ron’t rear anyrhing?

Fred: what does it sound like?

Shaggy: Like this loud banging sound? I think… it’s getting louder…

Daphne: wait… I hear it too…

Shaggy was right, every interval between each thump, the latest one was slightly louder. Closer. Drawing nearer. After a while they all knew exactly what they were; Footsteps. Velma turned away from the skull when she heard something else was accompanying the heavy steps, a faint piecing, grating sound. Something was being dragged. Something Heavy. Something Sharp. It was coming from the pre-history hall. Mustering what courage the group had left, they turn around to face it, horrified by the site of it slowly walking towards them. The Black Knight. All eight feet of jet black iron, dragging with it its huge Battle Axe, the razor sharp edge scratching the floors surface as it strolls before Mystery Inc. Horrified by the sight, they begin to slowly back away.

Shaggy: (whimpering) oh no! Oh no no no no no!

Velma: it’s…

Velma gawks at the monster, completely terror-stricken to her core

Velma: IT’S…

Her mind races at she takes in every piece of detail of the imposing giant. And yet… something was nagging her at the back of her head.

Velma: it’s…?

She tried to figure out what was wrong with this creature, as her eyes twitched and focused on every last detail of its armour, and each time she did, she noticed something… different.

Velma: wait…

Thinking to herself that she needed to make sure she was right, she quickly takes out her PDA from her back pack, aiming the device at the monster to take a picture. Once she does however, the device emits a bright flash. The Black Knight stops in its tracks. The group also stand motionless, each member trying to work out what this undead horror was thinking. Eventually, the Knight lifts up its Axe, brandishing it with both hands as its eyes begins to glow an unholy blood stained red.

Black Knight: **RUN!**

Without warning, it charges towards the gang with great speed, giving chase as the group instantly reacts by fleeing for their lives.

Shaggy: **LIKE YOU HEARD THE MAN!!!** **GANG WAY!!!**

Mystery Inc: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!**

The Black Knight, with all its strength, swings its mighty axe towards its prey. It just misses, but its force and power obliterates the skull that was next to them, the weapon getting embedded into the wall. With little effort, the Axe is lifted out by the iron clad monster, who continues on its pursuit. The frantic sleuths ran as fast as they could out of the hallway, straight through the Native American hall, rushing past the hallway showcasing modern animal skeletons. Shaggy and Scooby, who lead in front, quickly arrive at the locked doors towards the main hall, neither bother to stop as they smash through, leaving holes identical to their shape. Fred, Daphne and Velma rush through behind them. Glancing back through the holes, the three again spot they’re pursuer in the distance, though not before Shaggy and Scooby board up the holes with large wooden planks, nailing them down with hammers and nails. The others decide to join them, placing nearby bins and benches beside the door to form a makeshift barricade. As they do, Shaggy and Scooby continue to place more wooden planks across the door, nailing them down, Scooby even finds a large piece of metal, bolting it across the door with a jack hammer. The two finish up by wrapping the door with huge chains, with Scooby placing a tiny lock within the centre of the chains, like putting a cherry on top of a cake.

The two lean beside their work, believing they were finally safe as they sigh in relief. Behind the door however, the Black Knight once again swings its Axe, the force powerful enough for the weapon to burst straight through, right between Shaggy and Scooby, who jump up in fright screaming before rushing off in a trail of smoke, the others again following behind them. Once its Axe has been pulled back from the new hole, the monster swings its weapon again, upwards instead. Both doors fly off their hinges, bursting down the quickly prepped defences with ease. Consumed in rage, the ghoulish being goes to swing again, but stops when it realises that the group has long gone. It takes a brief look of its surroundings, turning towards each hallway to see if it can make out anyone hiding in the shadows, though doesn’t see any sign of movement. It growls to itself in frustration as it drops the Axe onto the floor with a loud clang, back to grasping it with one hand. It walks back into the hallway it had just came from, dragging its weapon closely behind.

* * **18** * *

The group have returned back where they emerged from, within the cafeteria’s men’s toilets. All of them are clearly on edge, their hearts race from adrenaline and fear. Fred peers through the doorway, looking out for the monster’s presence. Daphne is leaning beside him against the wall, her mind trying to comprehend the last five minutes of shock. She had always hoped to finally encounter paranormal activity, but never had she believed that in discovering exactly what she wanted, would then immediately regret it. Across her, Scooby doo was cowering by the opposite corner, his arms covering his eyes. Shaggy was pacing up and down the room with his hands upon his head, frantically whimpering to himself.

Shaggy: oh man! OH MAN! Like what the heck are we gonna do now huh? WE’RE TOTALLY SCREWED DUDE!!

Fred: SHAGGY PLEASE!

Shaggy: look I can’t help it Fred! I’m freaking terrified man! WE ALMOST DIED BACK THERE!

Fred: I KNOW! …. I’m… I’m scared too.

Scooby: is it rone?

Fred: well… I don’t think it saw were we went… we should be safe for now

Shaggy: nuh uh, no such thing! Like, you do realise we’re locked in this building right?

Fred: I know, I know…. Let me just think… Didn’t Mr. Wickles say there were spare keys for cleaners to use during the day?

Shaggy: hey yeah that’s right! Like maybe we could use one to escape out of here?

Fred: That’s what I was thinking... did he mention where they’d be kept

Shaggy: ….oh… crap! He didn’t.

Fred: Maybe they’d be in his office? Or perhaps in some kind of staff room? Hey Velma, don’t suppose you’d…

Fred looks around the room, however the younger teen is nowhere to be seen.

Fred: uh… where’s Velma?

Scooby: rhe went in a rubicle I rhink.

Daphne: _sighs solemnly…_ I’ll go check on her…

Daphne makes her way towards the cubicles, making sure to hide her face, stricken with guilt, from the other three. As the others continue discussing their plan, Daphne lightly knocks on one of the cubicle doors.

Daphne: V? … You okay?

After a moment of no response, Daphne notices none of the doors are locked. She checks out each toilet seat, finding Velma crouching on top of the lid of the toilet furthest to the Men’s entrance. The young teen’s eyes were fixated on the screen of her PDA, scrolling back and forth between the two pictures of the Black Knight she had taken. Daphne enters the cubicle, but is seemingly ignored by her friend.

Daphne: Velma?

Daphne places her hand onto Velma’s shoulder to get her attention. As soon as she does, Velma looks up to face her, jumping slightly having not noticed her presence. With her hood no longer obscuring her face, Daphne could clearly see that her friend was beyond petrified.

Daphne: are you okay?

Velma nods in response.

Daphne: oh V… I’m so sorry…

Daphne sits beside the young girl on the floor, wiping away a tear as she confesses her regrets

Daphne: … this is all my fault…

Velma: … Daph…

Daphne: none of us would be here if it wasn’t for me... what if someone had gotten hurt or-

Velma: Daphne… you can’t blame yourself… I mean if anything coming here was my fault… I’m the one who found the article…

Daphne: but I jumped us all into this case without even thinking… I never even thought that… THIS would happen… hiding for our lives…

Velma: …well… neither did I to be fair

Daphne looks at Velma, the latter softly smiling to her friend, in hopes to comfort her downtrodden accomplice. Daphne tries to contain a small laugh as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

Daphne: anyways… the others are thinking of a way to leave this place, no point staying here now we know the ghost really does exist, especially when it wants to kill us right?

Velma looks away from her friend, contemplating how, or even if she should confess what she has discovered.

Daphne: What is it?

Velma: … uh… Daph… remember… you know you said you wanted to make sure that the ghosts we discovered were real? …

Daphne: uh… yeah?

Velma: …Well… I don’t think… well… uh…

Velma is hesitant to talk, she knew that staying quiet and moving on now would mean NEVER knowing the full truth, a thought that she knew she could not stand. But to know the truth would assuredly mean to continue on with the investigation, continuing the nightmare they were in. She tries to think of the right words to explain to Daphne, flapping her hands as she concentrates.

Velma: I’m… I’m not sure we should leave!

Daphne: what?

Velma: it’s hard to explain but… here I’ll show you…

Velma gets off the seat and sits beside Daphne, showing her the two pictures on her PDA, starting with the earliest one.

Velma: okay… This is the Black Knight from when the museum was open right?

Velma scrolls to the other picture

Velma: AND THIS is the Black Knight before it attacked us right?

Daphne: yeah but…?

Velma puts the two pictures side by side on the screen

Velma: spot the difference!

Daphne stares at the young girl perplexed

Daphne: … I’m sorry what?

Velma: I’m serious, look!

Daphne complies, unsure of what to expect. She analyses the two pictures as best she could, as far as she was concerned she was looking at two pictures of the same monster. But as she zoomed in onto their faces, she noticed something peculiar. Around the eye sockets of the “first” Knight, there was a small build-up of rust, almost unnoticeable at a first glance. When she compared it to the second picture however, the rust wasn’t there anymore.

Daphne: hey… there is something… the eyes…

Velma: no rust on the second… yeah… that was the third thing I noticed…

Daphne: THIRD!

Velma: look at the breath openings on the visors, the little holes?

Daphne: yeah?

Velma: there are Twenty of them on the first picture, but if you count them on the second-

Daphne: how many?

Velma: …Twenty four.

Daphne: …You’re kidding

Before Daphne could count the holes herself, Velma zooms out from the faces, instead focusing the screen towards the Axes.

Velma: look at the sharpness of the edges, with the first, it’s dull, worn out from being used. The second axe?

Daphne: It looks… shinier?

Velma: BRAND NEW! As if it’s hardly ever been used! The more I look at these pictures, the more contradictions I keep finding, the patterns of rust, scratches, dents, even the height is slightly different!... Daph… THEY AREN’T THE SAME!

Daphne: … jeepers! How did you notice this?

Velma: … I just… notice details like that… just how my mind works y’know…

Daphne: don’t knock it V! That’s incredible! … But… that doesn’t make any sense? ... How can there be TWO Black Knights?

Shaggy: **TWO OF THEM!!!**

Daphne and Velma wince at the nervous teenager’s sudden alarm, having not realized that the others had heard their conversation. They head back out to commune with the others, all looking at both of them, surprised of Velma’s findings.

Shaggy: LIKE WHAT THE HELL MAN! NOBODY SAID THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE!

Velma: there isn’t…. or at least there shouldn’t be…

Fred: but then how…

Velma: I don’t know!

Daphne: I knew we’d be left with more questions than answers but… that is weird

Fred: … I agree but… I mean I heard what you said… you’re sure about not leaving?

Velma: … no… but if we want to find out answers-

Shaggy: UH UH! NOOOOOOOOOOO WAY! Like, if anything having MULTIPLE Black Knights is MORE of a reason to freaking get to hell out of here!

Scooby: Rou rot a reath wish or romething?

Daphne takes a deep breath, letting out a reluctant but reaffirming sigh, realising the bitter pill she had to swallow. She and the others were already in deep, and it would be unfair to force them to continue.

Daphne: you’re right….

Scooby: …………… Oh reeze Raphne I rad ro irea!

Daphne: no Scooby, Shag’s right.

Shaggy: Like…. I am?

Daphne: _sigh…_ I know I want to do this, but in the end… this group… this was supposed to be for… fun. Just a silly little hobby… not something that I’d be willing to put any of us in danger for… I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys… I… also don’t think we should leave yet… but know that none of you are obliged to stay… you can leave whenever you want…

Daphne looks down to the floor, unsure what their reaction would be. She was almost certain that they wouldn’t think twice about busting out immediately, back to the comfort of their van. She had set her mind ready to be told, “Yes we’re definitely leaving, no question” by her friends. Unexpectedly however, she felt a soft squeeze upon her hand after Fred reached out to her. The young man lifts up her chin to allow eye contact between the pair, the two meeting together with a warm smile each.

Fred: as if I’d ever leave you on your own…

Daphne: (slightly teasing) you’re just scared of what my dad would do if you did, aren’t you?

Fred: (teasing back) course not… your mum as well, and your uncle… your four sisters… your butler can be creepy sometimes too-

Daphne: (laughs) oh shut up.

The two embrace with a gentle, passionate kiss, the others turning away to allow them their moment together, that is apart from Scooby, who just stares at them.

Scooby: Reeesh, rive rim air already!

As Shaggy nudges the canine for being playfully rude, Velma speaks up to reaffirm her position.

Velma: I… I can’t walk away without knowing what’s REALLY going on … I like knowing things… it’s kind of an obsession… it’s pretty dumb to say but-

Daphne gives Velma a tight reassuring hug, the younger girl once again is smitten with the unexpected gesture of genuine adoration.

Daphne: Oh V, you really gotta stop selling yourself short. You’re brilliant! Okay?

Velma: …okay … thank you…

Velma finally returns her hug back. While Fred also gives a kind pat on the shoulder for the shy teen, Shaggy as well chimes in alongside Scooby Doo.

Shaggy: Like… you guys are seriously nuts, y’know that right?

Scooby: Rhey rone razy!

Shaggy: yup! …and I guess we’re crazy with them huh Scoob?

Scooby: Ramn straight!

Daphne: wait… you mean…?

Shaggy: yep… we’re staying! And that’s not to say we ain’t scared-

Scooby: Ros we are!

Shaggy: nor are we saying we won’t moan about how awful staying here is-

Scooby: ros we will!

Shaggy: but like… if theres one thing that scares me more than… well everything else… it’s losing you guys! If I were to chicken out and something had happened… that wouldn’t have if I was there… that scares me! Big time! Friends don’t ditch friends!

Scooby: Riends rhat slay torether, stay torether!

Fred: (contained crying) … I freakin love you guys so much…

Daphne: Aaaawww! I love... you all too!

With their bond of friendship strengthened more than ever, the five join in a group hug. Once the team end the quick embrace, Fred extends his hand outwards for a huddle, which Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and finally Scooby doo all accept cheerfully.

Shaggy: like all right dude! So, what’s the plan then? Fred?

Fred: well I have an idea of sorts but… I suggest we split up.

Shaggy: … that is an awful plan Fred!

Fred: I’m serious Shaggy. Look we all agree there’s more to this museum than meets the eye, but there’s still an elephant we need to address.

Scooby: relephant? Where?

Daphne: (sighs) Franklin.

Scooby: Ranklin’s a relephant?

Daphne: no he’s missing Scooby. Freddy’s right, we HAVE to make sure he’s okay.

Fred: splitting up will also make it harder for our Black Knight friend to chase us all.

Shaggy: I mean fair enough, but like what happens if some of us DO get chased man?

Scooby: Scream rouder?

Velma: actually… it might be worth using these…

Velma rummages through her back pack and pulls out four fairly crude looking walkie talkies.

Daphne: oh wow! Nice!

Velma: they’re designed for both group chats and calling individually as well, one for each… I mean… non-opposable thumbs being the exception… sorry Scoob…

Scooby: rhats oray, Rhaggy and I will share.

Shaggy: huh! Like these are pretty groovy man. Where’d you buy em?

Velma: uh actually I… made them

Shaggy: … you built four walkie talkies?

Velma: … I build… a lot of things… most of the tech I have I built myself, even my PDA… I want to be an engineer…

Shaggy: …wow… that’s… awesome

Daphne: brilliant. Told ya V.

As Velma softly smiles to herself, finally allowing the significance of her contributions to sink in and boost her confidence, Fred queries the young girl further on her knowledge.

Fred: hey out of interest, how good are you with cameras and monitors?

Velma: I’m… pretty good… why?

Fred: I’m just thinking it might be worth using that control room to our advantage? If one of us is looking out for the Black Knight-

Shaggy: then the rest of us can look for clues without that ghoulish freak knowing! That’s perfect man!

Velma: so me on watch duty, sounds logical… umm … on my own?

Daphne: think you’re up for it? It’s okay if you’re not…

Velma: …no it’s… I can do it… I won’t let you down…

Daphne: I know you won’t.

Fred: all right then, here are the teams; Shaggy, Velma and Scooby will head to the control room to check on Mr. Odamtten. If he’s not there; Shaggy, Scooby? I want you two to pick up a trail to see where he’s gone, while Velma will stay in the control room to overlook the whole museum. Daph and I meanwhile will look for more clues about this museum and the Black Knight, find out what’s REALLY going on here. Now where should we…

Velma: staff offices are upstairs at the back of the building, Mr. Wickles office would be your best bet, if anyone would know anything about this place it’d be the curator.

Fred: ah right thanks. Okay then gang, let’s get to it. Ready?

Mystery Inc: READY!

Prepped and all set to go, Mystery Inc once again braves the darkness, now more determined than ever to solve their inaugural mystery. Once and for all.

* * **19** * *

Later on, within the control room, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma enter as quietly as possible, and as expected, the room is devoid of anyone. Velma’s attention is clocked straight towards the large chair by the desk, which has Franklin’s security jacket draped on top of it, Velma confirming its owner via the name tag upon it.

Shaggy: oh man, he ain’t here after all, y’know what that means Scoob?

Scooby: Rertain reath?

Shaggy: (cries) YEP!

Velma: Don’t worry… I’ll be able to track the Black Knight from here, I can update everyone where it’s going.

Shaggy: Like where is it now?

Velma checks out the monitors, scouring them for any sign of the monster lurking among them. Velma catches the ghost in the middle of the Egyptian hallway, heading towards the main Egyptian exhibit hall.

Velma: Found him… Jinkies, we must have been right behind him…

Velma takes out her walkie talkie, tuning it to Daphne’s communicator.

Velma: Daphne, Fred? Franklin isn’t here, rooms empty. The Black Knight is at the Egyptian area, I’ll let you know if it heads towards the back offices.

Daphne: copy that… thanks V.

Velma blushes to herself as she puts away the walkie talkie, before addressing Shaggy and Scooby.

Velma: Okay guys… see if you can get a trail from Franklin’s jacket.

Shaggy: like okay Scoob… go for it.

Scooby takes a whiff from the jacket, but immediately backs away in disgust.

Scooby: Ruck! Ron’t reople rhower anyrore?

Scooby continues to take in smells, eventually leading him towards the floor as he smells around in circles.

Shaggy: got something Scoob?

Scooby: root-rints.

Shaggy: Footprints? Cool… okay then… lets go kill ourselves Scoob.

Scooby: you read it, rot re Rhaggy.

Velma: C’mon guys, I’ll be here! Keep your talkies on, I’ll let you know as soon as possible if it’s ever coming your way.

Shaggy: _sigh…_ alright.

Shaggy and Scooby exit the control room, where the two stop outside the corridor.

Shaggy: so like… which way does the trail lead Scoob?

Scooby takes another sniff at the floor, then happily points towards the opposite direction to where they know the Knight is heading.

Shaggy: oh GROOVY! Ha! Like maybe our lucks finally going up hey old Pal?

Scooby: Rod’s rotta stop rhitting on us rometime Rhaggy.

Shaggy closes the door behind him before he continues with his canine pal, leaving Velma behind in the control room. After a moment of unnerving silence, Velma quickly goes to the door and clicks the switch by the doorknob, locking it from the inside. She takes a deep sigh of unassured relief as she finally lowers her hood from her head, turning back towards the monitors, keeping an eye on the Black Knight as it continues down its corridor.

* * **20** * *

Meanwhile within Mr Wickle’s office, Daphne and Fred are searching the bookshelves, scouring for any information about the monster. The two carefully flip through book after book, turning page after page, in hopes to find anything relevant to their predicament.

Daphne: Found anything?

Fred: Nothing yet. Maybe try the desk? I’ll continue on here.

Daphne complies as she heads to the curators desk, though aside from its neat arrangement of pens and pencils, nothing of note could be seen. Turning on the computer, the screen loads up, displaying a password entry.

Daphne: (sighs) of course.

Daphne searches the top left hand drawer of the desk, discovering a note entailing login details including what appears to be a password: foolsmate (one word, all lowercase). Daphne types in foolsmate, but the computer doesn’t accept it.

Daphne: oh come on really!

Fred: what is it?

Daphne: ugh just found a password that doesn’t WORK!

Fred: maybe it’s an old one?

Daphne: Maybe…

Daphne takes her Walkie Talkie, tuning the frequency to Velma.

Daphne: hey Velma?

Velma: whats up Daph?

Daphne: We still okay with the Black Knight.

Velma: it’s still halfway through the Egyptian area, you’re still good.

Daph: Thank you V.

Daphne puts the walkie talkie onto the desk as she continues to search through the drawer, taking out various cards, papers and pill bottles. Fred meanwhile, having exhausted nearly every paper on the shelves, heads over to Daphne to check out her search.

Fred: any luck yet?

Daphne: NNNNNope. Nothing. Just a bunch of old guy stuff.

Fred: let’s see, Pizza delivery coupons, a Chess club membership card… wow he sure has a lot of medication huh? Pain killers, Sleeping pills… the hecks a Dmard?

Velma: Disease modifying anti rheumatic drugs, used to treat rheumatic disorders like… arthritis…

Fred and Daphne turn towards the interrupting device, Daphne realising she hadn’t turned the frequency off to silent.

Velma: Sorry… sorry I shouldn’t have eaves dropped like that!

Daphne: no Velma it’s fine honestly, I didn’t realise I left it on, it’s not like you heard anything embarrassing.

Velma: no… I suppose… can’t find anything then?

Daphne: we’re still looking… don’t suppose you know how to hack a computer?

Velma: …no? …. Sorry…

Daphne: it’s okay, I found a note with an old password on it, hopefully there’s another note with one that works.

Velma: have you tried caps lock?

Daphne: nah it says its… lowercase… wait?

Fred: what is it Daph?

Daphne: why write that down? I can clearly see it’s ALL lower case?... Unless…

Daphne types into the computer again, this time typing in “foolsmate (one word all lowercase)”. Once again however, the computer does not accept it.

Daphne: Uggghhh Christ!

Fred: What even is a foolsmate? Some type of really friendly clown?

Velma: foolsm…. Jinkies! IT’S CHESS! Didn’t you mention something about Chess Fred?

Fred: uh… yeah there was a membership card but…

Velma: hang on… let me think…

Daphne: oh my god! Oh my god! Velma I swear if you get this…

Velma: … try… f3, e5, g4, qh4 with the hashtag key at the end.

Without even questioning the young teen, Daphne immediately types in her answer, f3e5g4qh4#, which amazingly, the computer accepts the password.

Fred: Oh… my God.

Velma: Algebraic notation, it’s how most chess players record their moves when playing… it was more or less a guess but…

Daphne: AAAAAAAAAH VELMA! I could kiss you right now! That was incredible!

Velma: …………………………. Really?

Daphne: Hell yeah it was! SUPER SLUETH! That’s what you are girl!

Velma: oh er right… of course…

Daphne searches the computers files and documents, eventually finding a video file titled “Black Knight”. She plays the file, which loads up a recording of the display as it was when it was stored in the museums archive. Beside it is the man responsible for its discovery, Professor Jameson Hyde White.

Daphne: Bingo! I’ve found something, it’s a recording of the professor with the Knight.

Daphne grabs her walkie talkie, tuning the frequency into its group chat mode.

Daphne: Shaggy, Scooby? Can ya hear me?

Shaggy: ZOINKS! Jeeze Daph! Scared the life out of me!

Daphne: I’ve found something, it’s a video so listen carefully

Velma: the talkies shouldn’t have a problem picking up the audio… just make sure your volumes are up…

As Daphne plays the video, she and Fred lean forward as they listen in.

Jameson: Professor Jameson Hyde White, Archive entry 684, the Black Knight of Gloucestershire. Truly an extraordinary find of both Anglo Saxon craftsmanship as well as the possible historical origins of the legends that surround such figures. Hopefully once funding is approved, more research and excavations could be conducted, I’m certain there is more to discover. While I’m aware that many of my peers are sceptical that THIS specimen could be the very same knight described in the 1066 tale, I for one am CONVINCED it is. I know I will be able to prove my speculations right, one way or the other at least…

The video ends.

Fred: wow, he certainly seemed eager about the legend, huh?

Velma: That’s Hyde White for you, he loved myths and legends, often than not he’d sometimes get carried away with such stories in his work.

Shaggy: like I don’t get what’s supposed to be loved about a psychopath with a lust for decapitation.

Scooby: Wharever roats your roat I ruess.

Shaggy: Speaking of which, like where’s that creep now Velma?

Velma: It’s just gone into the Mummification room. Daph, Fred? You might wanna think about leaving or hiding soon.

Daphne: yeah we’re almost done here anyway.

Daphne begins looking within the rest of the desk drawers. When she opens the bottom right drawer, she discovers heaps of discarded paperwork, jammed into one place as if it was a replacement bin. Daphne takes out as many of the discarded files and begins to look through them, Fred assisting as well as he shares the last work load before the two can safely head out. One piece of paper catches the young girl almost instantly.

Daphne: hey look at this… it’s a resignation notice? … Wickles is retiring?

Fred: wait really?

Velma: strange… how come he never mentioned it?

Daphne notices a letter among the pile, which entails the retirement fund the old curator would receive when he leaves his position of employment. She takes a quick look at its contents, curious to see the amount Wickles would be receiving.

Daphne: huh…. I mean… Freddy can you take a look at this?

Fred: sure babe whats…. Oooo… yeah that’s uh… that’s pretty low actually…

Daphne: well… as long as he’s happy I guess?

As she puts the letter down, Fred notices some other documents as well, two of which have been stamped in thick red ink: request denied. The young man picks them up to take a closer look.

Fred: hey check this out, it’s a request from Professor White, looks like the funding he wanted didn’t go through before he went missing?... and look at this one, it’s from Franklin, he requested a raise in salary?…. Oh… oh god…

Fred’s face lowers mournfully as he reads the letter, Daphne picking up his lowered demeanour, becoming concerned for her boyfriend’s wellbeing.

Daphne: Fred? … Babe what is it?

Fred: Franklin wasn’t kidding about his wife… she’s got lung cancer….

Daphne: Jeepers! My god that’s awful!

Fred: … yeah… he’s saying he’s making the request to help pay for the medical bills…

Daphne: and they refused! How could they be so heartless!

Fred: I’m not sure… maybe the museum is struggling for money?

Velma: I mean its true most of the museums profits comes from public donations, but there’s nothing to suggest its facing financial difficulty?

As Velma is speaking, Daphne notices one more piece of paper, reading it allowed.

Daphne: huh, that’s interesting, it’s some kind of disciplinary notice… for Sharon Hilga?

Fred: really? What for?

Daphne: apparently she’s been taking muffins from the cafeteria?

Shaggy: Wait! Like, you’re telling me that SHE’S been stealing stuff this whole time? And she moans at US FOR IT?

Scooby: Ritch!

Shaggy: You’re right Scoob! That sure is rich of her huh.

Scooby: … Rod ramn it Rhaggy.

Fred: okay? I think that’s about all we can find here, we better make a move before we’re found out. Velma? Where’s the Black Knight now?

Velma: it’s umm… wait… WHAT?

Daphne: Velma?

Velma: it’s… it’s gone!

Fed: What!

Shaggy and Scooby: WHAT!!!

Velma: I don’t know… there was a blind spot in the mummification room that it walked under… since then it hasn’t reappeared…

Daphne: could it have gone a different way?

Velma: it couldn’t have! There’s no other corridor that way? But it hasn’t appeared where you guys are? … Damn I can’t believe I lost it!

Fred: don’t worry Velma, just let us know if you see it again. In the meantime, me and Daph will check out the mummy room, see if we can find out where it’s gone.

Daphne: wait… you serious?

Fred: (teasing) what? Not scared are ya?

Daphne: Whaaat! Psssshh!

Velma: be careful you guys.

Daphne takes the walkie talkie, turning its frequency off to end the conversation. As she goes to the door, Fred quickly opens it, beckoning his girlfriend to walk through.

Fred: Ladies first.

Daphne: Losers last.

Fred: (sarcastically) Ha ha. Funny.

The two exit the room together and head back towards the Egyptian exhibit.

* * **21** * *

Back downstairs, Scooby and Shaggy once again enter the cafeteria, the former still following the scent of the missing security guard, his nose sniffing out his footprints.

Shaggy: Back to where we came from huh… figures.

The young teen follows the canine as Scoob continues on, heading towards the back kitchen area. Once they enter through the kitchen door, Shaggy nervously shines his torch around the room, hoping that no one else is occupying the area. He notices another light source, discovering the fridge has been left wide open. Scooby’s trail leads directly to it, there he finds Franklins coffee mug, broken on floor, its contents spilt. The two look at each other worryingly.

Shaggy: oh jeez, like that ain’t good, huh Scoob?

Scooby: rope! Rail ends rear.

Shaggy: guess the Black Knight got him while he was grabbing a bite…

Shaggy looks around the area, noticing no sign of holes or cracks caused by a swung Axe, not even the distinctive scratch marks can be found on the floors.

Shaggy: huh...? Looks like he wasn’t attacked? Captured…? WAIT! …. Velma said she lost sight of the Black Knight right? What if it can turn INVISIBLE!

Scooby: GULP…! What if it’s rill in rhis room with us!

Shaggy: (cries) … ohohoh…. I’m freaking out man! Like I gotta calm myself before I lose it!

Shaggy turns towards the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and drinking it all within seconds.

Shaggy: Aaaaaaaah. That’s better…

Again he turns to the fridge, Scooby joining him as they become enamoured with hunger for the food within. They eventually face each other, cheekily grinning to themselves.

Shaggy: like… I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a quick break? Right Scoob?

Scooby: rheheeheehee, Ruess rot.

Shaggy: just a small little snack hey old pal?

Scooby: reah, reah!

Shaggy helps himself by making a tall sandwich, stacks of lettuce, tomatoes, cheeses and bread, dressing it with generous amounts of ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and hot sauce. Once finished, Scooby also reaches into the fridge, carrying out three whole chickens and a ham roast, all wrapped together in a chain of sausages. After Scoob kicks the fridge door shut, he lays his food on a counter next to an oven, turning the gas on to the stove. As the large dog grabs a frying pan, Shaggy calls to him, armed with a large wooden spoon.

Shaggy: Like, en garde Scoob!

Scooby: hmmmm…. Rhallenge accepred!

The two playfully joust as they smack the Spoon and Pan against each other. Shaggy lunges the spoon forwards, which Scooby dodges with ease. He in turn makes an overhead lunge towards the young teen, Shaggy easily blocking the attack with his “weapon”.

Shaggy: Ha ha, impressive Dynomutt! You made me use ten percent of my FULL POWER!!

Scooby: Rolding rack? Russy!

Shaggy: Ooooooo, It’s on now buddy!

They continue their play fencing. After Shaggy jumps out of the way from another attack, his walkie talkie falls out of his trouser pocket, neither noticing as it lands on the floor, the batteries jumping out the casing on impact. The device is left behind as they carry on their duel.

* * **22** * *

Velma continuously checks every monitor for any sign of the Black Knight, still mysteriously gone after disappearing. Velma sighs to herself in frustration, thinking to herself how useless she is for having failed. After she sits down onto the desk chair, her hands covering her face in self-shame, her walkie talkie goes off again.

Daphne: hey V? Still no sign yet?

Velma: _sighs…_ no…

Daphne: hey don’t beat yourself up too much okay? We’re in the room now, do you see us on the monitor?

Velma glances back at the screen showing the mummy exhibit room, seeing the two standing next to the sarcophagus laying on the floor.

Velma: yeah I see you guys.

Fred: It’s definitely not in here anymore. Where’s this blind spot you mentioned?

Velma takes another look at their position.

Velma: uhhh… walk about three steps back.

Fred complies. After he takes the third step, the young man is no longer in the cameras line of sight.

Velma: alright… that’s where I lost sight of it.

Fred: …hmmm… I mean it’s just a wall here? Other than the other sarcophagus there’s nothing here.

Daphne: Hey V? Are you able to move the camera from where you are?

Velma: hmm… might be able to… gimme a second I’m gonna see if I can.

Daphne: got it.

After tuning off the walkie talkie, Velma has a look at the layout of the screens and key board, unsure if which or any button could be assigned to the movement of the cameras. Eventually, she begins to look within the desk drawers.

Velma: maybe there’s a manual? … Where would they leave that? …

Once she opens the bottom desk drawer, she discovers something peculiar, an unidentifiably bizarre remote of some kind, or at least that’s what it looked like.

Velma: Huh… what’s this?

She takes out the device, inspecting it from top to bottom, and even extends its aerial as she tries to figure what its purpose is supposed to be. More curious was that certain buttons on the device had small, circular green stickers placed on them, though it wasn’t clear if or why this was significant for the piece of tech. After a while, still unsure on what it is, she puts it down on the desk, and continues looking though the drawer’s contents.

* * **23** * *

Meanwhile, back in the mummy room, Fred places his hand on the wall, trying to logically work out how the Black Knight has seemingly vanished here.

Fred: Strange… I mean unless the Black Knight actually CAN walk through walls… but there has to be a logical explanation right?

Daphne is oblivious to her boyfriend’s speculation. She instead has her attention on the sarcophagus lying down on the floor, remembering the account that lead them to investigate this case in the first place. Curious to see if the mummy inside will wake up as it supposedly did in the ex-guard’s account, she knocks on top of the lid.

Daphne: Hello… anyone in there?

Fred leans against the back wall sarcophagus as he watches Daphne, amused at her willingness to get spooked by a demon possessed corpse. As he laughs to himself however, he begins to feel a slight rumbling coming from within HIS sarcophagus. Curious by this, he carefully places his ear beside it, however he soon becomes horrified when the ancient coffin begins to slowly open. The young man steps back in shock, briefly watching as the opening gets wider, eventually wide enough for a hand to poke out grasping the lid. A black, iron clad hand. Daphne however hasn’t noticed this, her attention still at the other sarcophagus.

Daphne: Hmm… I wonder why it doesn’t wanna come out. Maybe it’s no longer possessed? Unpossessed? Expossessed? Hey sweetie what’s the word for- MMPH!!!

Fred grabs Daphne from behind, covering her mouth as he drags her down to the sarcophagus with him to hide. Once both are down on the ground, the back wall sarcophagus starts to open more quickly and loudly, with Daphne now realising the reason behind Fred’s brash actions. Stepping out from the sarcophagus, the Black Knight checks his surroundings, making sure no one is around to see him emerge, not realising that the two teenagers are present in the room with him. As he closes the sarcophagus shut, Daphne takes a quick peak from behind her hiding spot to check out the monster, her eyes fixated on the mysterious item it was now carrying under its arm, which was wrapped in a large white cloth. Once the Black Knight shuts the sarcophagus again, Daphne quickly hides back before it turns around. The Knight once again lets his Axe drop to the floor, dragging it as it walks towards the Egyptian hallway. Fred and Daphne try to carefully move around their hiding spot, making sure not to get noticed by the monster, their hearts racing as the ghoulish figures exits the room. After a moment, confident the creature is far enough away, they get back up again, Daphne immediately grabbing her walkie talkie to contact Velma.

Daphne: Velma did you see that!

Velma: Yeah I did! Are you okay?

Daphne: I’m fine, a little shaky.

Fred: yeah sorry about that by the way.

Velma: where did it come from?

Fred: the back sarcophagus.

Daphne: what was it doing hiding in their?

Fred: …. I don’t think it was hiding…

Fred walks back towards the back sarcophagus. He places his hand by the lids opening, feeling from inside a light, cold breeze. He grabs his own walkie talkie, tuning it’s frequency as well to the younger girl.

Fred: Velma, keep your eye on the Knight, make sure it doesn’t circle back towards us.

Velma: Copy that.

Fred: Babe give me a hand with this.

Daphne: yeah sure.

Both teens grab hold of the sarcophagus’s lid and pull with all their strength, the two straining as they slowly reopen its lid, to check out the inside. Peering in, Fred’s suspicions are confirmed when they discover what appears to be a secret passage way.

Daphne: Whoa…. Neat!

As Daphnes words echo inside, the two become cautious as they check behind them, making sure that the monster still hasn’t noticed them. Assured that it’s not coming back, along with a lack of warning from Velma, Fred continues on inside.

Fred: C’mon, let’s check this out.

Daphne: right.

Daphne follows closely behind as the two of them make their way through. Both shine their torches around to check out their surroundings. The floor is badly dilapidated, old rotting wood, which creaks loudly each step they take. Eventually they head down a staircase, downwards the two can see its precarious nature as many steps are badly damaged, sometimes missing entirely, below which is a large drop to the ground.

Fred: man they’ve had some cowboys in here. Why would you build a secret passage in a museum? And why so badly?

Daphne: I don’t think it is really a secret passage… I think this must be part of the old building.

Fred: Old… building?

Daphne: yeah Velma was telling me about this while we were waiting in the bathroom together. Basically, like forever ago, this used to be the town hall right. But there was this fire, and everything inside got burnt down, but the building itself stayed up… or at least the outer walls did. Then a lot of time passed, something about a depression and the Second World War, but after a while they decided to build the museum, but here’s the thing, instead of demolishing what was left of the old building, they decided to build the new museum INSIDE the walls instead.

Fred: wait… a building within a building? Well that’s… weird.

Daphne: yeah I think the idea is the first exhibit of the museum IS the museum itself. So it’s, y’know… kinda groovy I guess.

Fred: still weird…

The couple eventually reach the bottom. Going through the passage they eventually turn a corner, and to their horror, they find the Black Knight!

Fred: HOLY-!

Daphne: OH MY GOD!!!

To their relief however, this Black Knight doesn’t move towards them, in fact it stays perfectly still. When Daphne decides to inspect the figure, after calming down, she analyses certain marks and features upon the Knight. Rusted eye, twenty breath openings, dull Axe edge. This was the missing Black Knight.

Daphne: phew… guess this confirms Velma’s two Knights theory, but what’s it doing here?

Fred: I’m not sure? … kinda seems like it’s been hidden away though right?

Daphne: what do you mean?

Fred: well I’m just saying, be a good way to make people think the Black Knight had come to life… if you just took its place.

Daphne: wait what are you saying?

Fred: what if the Black Knight… I mean the other Black Knight, is actually a fake.

Daphne: Fake?

Fred: I mean obviously it’s still real enough to kill us, but it’s not really… well a ghost.

Daphne: so what then? You’re saying it’s someone PRETENDING to be the Black Knight?

Fred: well it’s possible isn’t it? It’d explain why there’s two Knights. Right?

Daphne: Maybe? But if that’s the case, what about the other exhibits coming to life? I don’t think no one’s pretending to be a dinosaur skeleton or a headless skull sweetie.

Fred: true, I don’t know… maybe we should keep looking.

Fred shines his torch around the area, noticing some type of work bench, on top of which are various wires, nuts and bolts. Beside the bench laid a collection of large scrolls of paper, stacked beside what appeared to be some kind of wooden tripod. Picking up one, he opens it to reveal the contents, though he couldn’t make heads and tails of what he was looking at, the most he could work out was that they looked like blueprints, instructions for some kind of… machine? Daphne on the other hand was focused on a large chest, hidden under the bench. After pulling it out, she picks out the lock with a hairpin and opens it, revealing the items within.

Daphne: jeepers! Freddy look at this.

Fred looks inside with Daphne, both baffled by their discovery. The chest is filled to the brim with renaissance paintings.

Fred: the hell is going on here?

Daphne: I better tell the others.

Daphne takes out her walkie talkie, tuning it to the group chat mode.

Daphne: Guys, you won’t believe what we’ve found! … Guys? …

Nobody responds back, all Daphne can hear is blank static.

Daphne: huh… guess there’s too much interference here or something?

Fred: let’s head back then, if we can’t reach them, then Velma can’t reach us.

Daphne: right! Wouldn’t want to get cornered huh.

The two make their way back, determined to share what they’ve found with the others.

* * **24** * *

Back in the control room, Velma is trying to tune in to Daphne and Fred, switching between the two, but like Daphne had when she tried, Velma only hears static

Velma: Daphne are you there? …. Fred if you can hear me please respond… where are they? … Could they be outside the building? …

Velma thinks to herself, trying to work out how they could have gotten out side from the blind spot, since they never mentioned what they really discovered before they too disappeared.

Velma: maybe there’s a hidden entrance in the sarcophagus? … I mean even if there was they’d only be within the old buildings wall… is that where they are? … But then the Black Knight would have been there as well… why would it be there? …

Velma takes another look at the monitors, clocking on to the screen showing the Black Knight, who is now in the renaissance hall. Velma witnesses the monster unsheathe the cloth from the mystery item under its arm. She takes a closer look at the screens image as she views the Black Knight hanging the item onto the wall, specifically upon the blank space Velma had noticed much earlier. When the Black Knight steps back, she clearly sees that he’s hung up a painting, one of the Sistine Chapel, with a full moon hanging in the night sky.

Velma: wait is that...? WAIT! …. Oooooooooooooooooooh interesting! …. Oh I can’t wait to tell the guys this!

On another monitor, Scooby and Shaggy’s antics are shown in the cafeteria area, the two still play fighting with each other. Having not seen them since they entered kitchen, as there apparently wasn’t a camera showing that room, the young girl is baffled by their lack of urgency. After she rolls her eyes, she realises she hasn’t notified them about the Black Knight’s position.

Velma: Wait… JINKIES!

She tunes her walkie talkie to Shaggy’s frequency.

Velma: Shaggy! Shaggy, Scooby?

She gets no response from the two, both seemingly oblivious to Velma calling to them, the young girl not knowing that their walkie talkie is not on them.

Velma: Shaggy! Scooby! Please pick up! The Black Knight is down stairs with you! You’ve got to stop messing around!

On the monitor, Velma see’s Shaggy lunge his spoon towards the canine. The latter manages to dodge the attack, but in doing so crashes in to a chair, tripping and falling to the ground. When Velma takes another look at the Black Knight’s position, she is horrified to find that the duo’s commotion has now seemed to have caught its attention. Velma’s heart sinks as she witnesses the Axe wielding ghoul make its way towards her friend’s location.

Velma: (cries) OH NO! SHAGGY, SCOOBY! PLEASE RESPOND! …. **C’MON GUYS PLEASE!!! RESPOND!!!**

* * **25** * *

Shaggy: hahaha! Victory is mine! The Shag meister, is king! Hahaha!!!

Scooby: reah reah! Rub it in why ron’t ya!

Shaggy: oh man. Like after all that… we’ve totally forgotten to eat…

Scooby: rooops, rheheeheehee!

Shaggy: hang tight buddy, I’ll go get our grub.

Scooby: retter rot eat rine!

Shaggy: c’mon Scoob y’know I’m a vegetarian. Just make yourself comfy, I’ll be back soon.

As Shaggy heads back to the kitchen, Scooby sits by a table. After wrapping a napkin around his neck, he grabs a knife and fork, licking his lips in hunger. In the kitchen, before Shaggy goes to collect the food, his walkie talkie catches his eye as he discovers it lying on the ground.

Shaggy: whoops, must have fallen out of my pocket… hmm… maybe I should check with Velma quickly.

Shaggy picks up the device from the floor, as well as the batteries that lie next to it. After placing them back into the walkie talkie, Shaggy immediately tunes the frequency to Velma.

Shaggy: hey Vel-

Velma: **GET OUT OF THERE!!! NOW!!!!!!**

Shaggy is immediately petrified by the young girl’s desperate cry, his eyes widening in realised horror as he again drops the device. In the cafeteria, the Black Knight enters to Scooby’s shock, he jumps out of his chair as the Knight grabs hold of a table, flinging it right at the terrified dog.

Scooby: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!**

Scooby dodges the incoming furniture as it crashes down, running straight in to the kitchen where he cowers in fear with his whimpering friend. The two hug each other as they hide within, helpless as they hear the monster approach closer.

Shaggy: (cries) OH GOD!!! HE’S GONNA CARVE US UP LIKE CHRISTMAS TURKEYS MAN!!!

Scooby: (cries) IT RASN’T EVEN RONE RALLOWEEN RET!!!!

Shaggy: ITS GONNA FREAKING KILL US SCOOB!!! LIKE WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!!

The Black Knight lifts up its Axe as it reaches the door to the kitchen. With a mighty swing downwards, it smashes down the door, obliterating it as it embeds its weapon into the floor. Before the Knight lifts it up again however, he is unexpectedly greeted by Scooby, now adorned in a waiter’s tuxedo.

Scooby: Rable for one sir?

The Black Knight lifts up his Axe, but does not go to attack, perplexed by the canine’s manner.

Scooby: right rhis way.

Scooby beckons the monster back to the cafeteria area. Still EXTREMELY confused, the Knight decides to follow along, the strange dog pulling out a chair for him to sit. Once the baffled ghoul has seated, events turn even stranger as Shaggy comes out of the kitchen to greet the Knight, now wearing the attire of a Chef and speaking in a French accent.

Shaggy: ah! Bonjuer Monsieur! Welcome to le bistro de Shag! May I recommend to you the soup of the day?

The Black Knight does not respond. He slowly tilts his head down and back up, clearly struggling to work out what on earth is going on.

Shaggy: excellent! Merci! I’ll leave you in the hands of our maitre d. Le Scoob, please show our guest the wine list.

As Shaggy heads back into the kitchen, Scooby takes out a wine menu from behind him, showing the Black Knight the inventory advertised.

Scooby: Rhe white is to Rie for, Rexcellent rear.

In a matter of seconds Shaggy returns, pulling out a trolley containing a large pot of boiling hot liquid.

Shaggy: here is your order sir, Putain de soupe chaude, magnifique! Le Scoob, a hand mon amie.

Scooby: oui re Rhag.

Scooby goes to Shaggy’s aid in lifting the pot up. Unexpectedly however, after they grin deviously at each other, the two chuck the soup straight towards the Black Knight’s direction. In a stroke of bad luck, the seething hot contents of the pot miss the monster entirely, the ghoul turning his head as he sees the soup go past him, until it splashes all over the floor. The iron clad monster turns his attention back towards the duo, his eyes once again starts to glow a blood thirsty red, as he growls at his prey. The two friends look at each other nervously before Shaggy goes to clear his throat, putting the pot back on the trolley.

Shaggy: …. So uh… are you ready to order le main course?

The Black Knight gets out of his chair, simultaneously swinging its Axe downwards, smashing the table in half with incredible force, the impact making the two jump up slightly as they become stiff with fear. Scooby and Shaggy do little but whimper as the monster walks towards them menacingly.

Shaggy: gulp… like… I think it’s lost its appetite Scoob!

Scooby: R-roggy rag?

After the dog holds up a brown bag for the Knight, the monster yells in infuriated frustration, lifting its Axe up to attack the two, both screaming in fright before running out of the room. Unbeknownst to both, Shaggy and Scooby split up, the teen heading down the renaissance hall, while Scoob heads down the hallway of modern animal skeletons, which the Black Knight also follows in hot pursuit. After a while, Shaggy stops in the middle of the medieval exhibit room once he realises he’s completely alone, no Black Knight, but no best friend either.

Shaggy: Scoob? … Scooby!?!

Shaggy realising to his horror that his friend could be in mortal danger without him, he heads back the way he came to find his canine companion.

Shaggy: **SCOOBY DOO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!**

*** * 26 * ***

Velma clutches her head in horror as she sees Scooby get cornered by the Black Knight, trapped within the prehistory exhibit, in front of the cavemen display. The petrified dog cowers to the ground, covering its eyes as the Black Knight brandishes its axe with both hands, ready to strike the helpless pooch.

Velma: NO NO NO NO NO! GET OUT OF THERE SCOOBY!!!

As the young girl is overwhelmed by helplessness of watching her poor friend about to be slaughtered, she turns away in tears, facing downwards. At that moment her attention is drawn to the device again, and all of a sudden, she realises something about it, an apparent coincidence about the device. The number and layout of the buttons. It matched the number and layout of the monitors!

Velma: wha… WAIT!

She switches her head back and forth between the screens and the device to take note of the buttons, particularly the ones highlighted with green stickers. One by one, she listed the corresponding screens that matched those buttons. The mummification hall, the walk of evolution… the prehistory hall!

Velma: **YES!!!**

Instinctively and desperate, she presses the button that matched the canines location.

* * **27** * *

Scooby was internally praying to whatever god or martyr was listening, begging all possible higher powers for a miracle to save him from certain doom. The Black Knight readies his Axe to strike, but suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a Caveman turning its head towards him, baffling the Knight.

Caveman: **HHOOO!!!**

Scooby: RIKES!!!

Scooby jumps away from the mannequin as it lunges towards the Knight, grabbing the monster by the arm and Axe. Baffled and terrified, Scooby runs out of the room while the Knight is swarmed by the prehistoric humans. Eventually however, the monster breaks from their grasp, swinging wildly at the figures, cutting them down, exposing the mechanical insides within. Behind it the _Allosaurus_ also roars into life, the Knight turning round to face the predator. As the beast lunges its jaws towards the ghost, the Knight swings at the skeletons neck, decapitating it, sparks flying as the head rolls away on the floor as the body jolts and jitters, eventually powering down. The Black Knight breathes and sighs for a moment, fatigued by the sudden and unexpected attack. Eventually however, it turns its gaze towards the security camera to the ceiling, angrily growling as its eyes glow red.

* * **28** * *

Velma witnesses Scooby dash through the corridor of Ancient Civilisations, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Velma sighs to herself as she calmly sits down on the chair, relieved for her friend’s safety. She rubs her eyes, exhausted from the experience, before turning her attention back to the monitor of the Prehistory hall to check on the Black Knight again. Worryingly however, the ghoulish being was no longer there. Becoming agitated by its sudden disappearance, Velma began to frantically twitch her eyes from screen to screen, anxious to find where it had gone. Eventually she does, but to her horror, she finds the monster running back up the main hall stairs, terror stricken when she realises where it’s heading towards.

Velma: **OH GOD!!! NO!!!**

Frantically she rushes towards the door, unlocking it before exiting out. Sure enough however, as soon as she exits out the room, the Black Knight is already there. Velma stares at the giant figure, the monster tightening its grip around its weapon. It stands motionless, ready for the young girl to make her move. Ready to see her RUN.

Velma: **AAHH!!!**

Panicking, Velma runs back into the control room, locking the door behind her. In turn the Black Knight rushes forwards, its Axe poised to strike before it smashes through into the room, the door ripped out from its hinges as it gets stuck into the massive weapon, and when the creature swings downwards, the door goes flying into the monitors, sparks and flames fly during the collision, the door becoming embedded into the wall behind. To the monsters surprise however, the young girl was nowhere to be found. Puzzled by her disappearance, the creature begins to slowly conduct a search within, starting with looking under the desk, seemingly the most obvious hiding spot, though no none was underneath. Looking around, his attention then came to the bench. Lifting the piece of furniture up over its head with one hand, he finds no one under that either, frustratingly dropping the bench down beside a locker, just near the corner of the doorway. The locker itself is the next target, the monster carefully approaching it, peering into the slits at the top. As the ghost does however, Velma rushes out, the force of the opening door bashing the creatures head, momentarily disorientating it.

Velma: **JINKIES!!!**

The Black Knight reacts violently, crushing the locker in its rage as it swings it’s Axe. He rushes after the young girl, screaming out to her.

Black Knight: **WHORE!!!!**

Running for her life, the young teen makes her getaway across the top hallway, to the other side of the main hall staircase. As she runs, her foot gets caught in a loose tuft of the large rug that drapes the top floor, falling flat on her face, her glasses skidding forwards on the ground. Bruised and blinded, she barely has the chance to treat the bash on her head when she starts hearing those terrible footprints, drawing nearer. Frantically she began to search the floors for her eyewear, trying desperately hard not to cry, the fear overwhelming her emotional state.

Velma: (cries) WHERE ARE THEY!! OH GOD PLEASE NO!! WHERE ARE THEY!!!

As the tremors of the footsteps feel close enough to be right behind her, tears start trickling down her face. At the last second, despite her impaired vision, and the overstimulation of fear taking hold, she fumbles out her glasses by the finger tips. Immediately putting them back on, she turns her head back to face the creature, standing over the girl with its Axe raised over its head, ready to slaughter. Petrified, she futilely shields herself with her arms, looking away as tears continue to fall from her face.

Velma: **AAAAAAAAHH!!!**

Miraculously, just before the floor tiles are smashed with a new hole, the young girl is pulled away at the last second by a brown paw. Scooby Doo rushes out into the Egyptian hallway, carrying his confused and terrified friend away.

Scooby: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!**

* * **29** * *

Shaggy: SCOOBY! SCOOBY DOO!

The young man still sees no sign of his missing friend as he enters the Mummification room. Nervously he looks towards the sarcophagus laying on the floor, also recounting the articles story. He steps away from it, but to his sudden surprise the sarcophagus at the back wall behind him starts to slowly open.

Shaggy: YAAAAAAAHH!

To his relief however, Fred and Daphne emerge from within. The couple are themselves slightly surprised to see their friend, his presence was clearly not anticipated.

Fred: OH! Oh Shaggy, boy you startled me a bit there.

Shaggy: Like… I STARTLED YOU?! What the heck are you two doing in there? ….. Were you two…?

Daphne: WHAT! NO! Time and place Shag.

Fred: There’s kinda a secret passage inside, we were just checking it out.

Daphne: You guys won’t believe what we found in there… speaking of which, where’s Scooby?

Shaggy: I’m not sure! Like we were getting chased by that maniac, and we got separated! Boy I hope he’s okay, I’d give my right leg to see him again.

Scooby: **RHEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!**

Scooby Doo comes charging into the room at full speed, unable to slow down as he crashes into his other three friends, knocking Fred and Daphne down like bowling pins, while Shaggy is sandwiched into the wall, the canine managing to at least turn his back towards Shaggy so that Velma, still in his arms, would not be squashed as well. After the crash, the young man falls flat on the floor in agony.

Shaggy: (whincing) ooooooooooow! …. My leg.

Scooby: Rorry….

Velma is still huddled and shaking in Scooby’s arms, her eyes closed shut, still anticipating certain death from before. Eventually she opens her eyes again, realising she is no longer in the corridor anymore.

Velma: I’m…. I’m alive? … I’m okay!

Shaggy: …I’m not.

Once Fred and Daphne are back on their feet, still sore themselves, they tend to the other three.

Daphne: Jesus, are you guys alright?

Scooby: _sigh…_ I’ve reen retter rays.

Velma: …. ditto

Fred: how about you Shag? That was quite a hit you took

Shaggy sits back up, cracking his back backwards as he stretches his aching joints.

Shaggy: Uuuughh… like … I guess I’ll live… _sigh,_ I’m just glad that all six of us are back together again.

Scooby: Reah! Re roo!

Daphane: …. Wait…. SIX!?

In unison, the gang’s eyes widen as they realise there is an extra person in the room with them. As they all look up, they find the Black Knight is standing over them, snarling angrily as it again raises its Axe.

Scooby: RIKES!!!

Shaggy: ZOINKS!!!

Velma: JINKIES!!!

Daphne: JEEPERS!!!

Fred: **FUUUUUCK!!!!!**

The five rush out just before the monster swings, the weapon impaling the golden head of the sarcophagus that was behind them, momentarily getting stuck within.

Fred: **_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!_**

 **_(The Hit: TWRP feat. Ninja Sex Party)_ ** _Once the Black Knight pulls out its Axe, the monster chases after the group into the back staff corridor. In a desperate attempt to hide, the group opens the door into Mr. Wickles office, the Black Knight close behind. Entering as well, the iron clad ghoul immediately corners them, the five trapped behind the other end of the desk. For a few seconds the group mirror the creature’s movements as they all move back and forth around the piece of furniture. Eventually, the monster ends the seeming never-ending circle of motion as he grabs hold of the desk, throwing it away to get to its prey. The gang are only stunned for a moment, before heading back outside the room to escape, the monster hot on their tail after them. When it reaches the doorway, Scooby, who has stayed behind, flings the door shut, disorienting the creature. The canine snickers to himself in glee of his actions, before the furious monster punches a hole through the door, just missing Scooby’s face. The cowardly dog scarpers off as the ghoul busts the door open. He grabs the door, tearing it off and chucking it at the group. Scooby manages to jump above the door, but when landing on it, he is carried away on it as if it was a sled. The dog yells out in a panic, the other four turning round in response to his cries, only to see him on the sliding door heading straight towards them, none of them have time to react before they are “picked up” along for the ride._

_Eventually, the Mystery Inc. crew crash into the World War 2 exhibition hall, right into a tank, labelled “M18 HELLCAT, 1943”. Before they can even lick their wounds, the rumbling footsteps of their pursuer triggers them, a reminder to keep on running. They climb on top of the tank, hoping to stay above the eight foot monstrosity. One by one they jump towards a plane above the tank, labelled “Bell P-39 Airacobra, 1940”. Scooby is the last one up, the Black Knight’s swinging Axe inches away from his tail, the weapon denting the armoured vehicle. The monster looks up at the group, Fred and Daphne on one wing, Velma and Shaggy on the other, with Scooby clinging to the underside by the claws. The Knight again swings for the dog, who manages to lift himself up to dodge the attack. Unluckily however, the canine clumsily falls into the cockpit, accidently switching on the plane as he lands on top of the controls. The plane spurs into life and starts to fly, unchaining itself as it propels forward. Scooby struggles to control the machine as it soars around the room, the four teens gripping for dear life, helpless on the wings. The Black Knight stands motionless as it keeps watch of the flying chaos, but once it starts “dive bombing” towards the monster suddenly, the creature readies its weapon. Scooby tries to dodge the monster, but the Black Knight is able to slice off part of the right wing, Fred, inches away from the clean cut, almost loses his grip, he clings to the wing by the fingertips of his left hand, with Daphne desperately trying to pull him back up. The plane eventually exits the hall, Scooby trying his best to land it inside the World War One Hallway. The plane skids across the floor, knocking down displays of old uniforms, medals and guns._

_Miraculously, Mystery Inc. make it out of the wreckage unscathed, but not wanting to lay around long enough to be greeted by the monster, they run away again, the Black Knight not far behind as he smashes through the wreckage. They all run across the hallway by the top of the stair case, all the way to the other side into the next corridor. Somehow, they then exit from the Animal Skeleton hallway downstairs, running through the main hall into the Renaissance paintings hallway. Then Velma, Shaggy and Scooby exit out of the cafeteria into the Animal Skeleton hall way, while Daphne and Fred are chased by the Knight, exiting out of the Egyptian hallway upstairs towards the World War One hallway. Scooby is then pursued by the Knight from the Renaissance hallway into the Animal Skeleton hallway. Afterwards, Scooby himself chases the Black Knight from the Animal Skeleton hallway into the Renaissance hallway. Finally, the Black Knight exits out of the Renaissance hallway alone, confused having lost the group. It looks around the main hall, that is until the members exit from separate hallways in unison, Daphne and Fred emerging from the ones downstairs, Velma from the cafeteria, and Shaggy and Scooby from the ones on the top floor, coming down the stairs, all of them accidently running TOWARDS the monster, who roars at them. The ghost swings its Axe downwards towards where they stand, cracking the floor. Having dodged the attack, the gang all run back up the stairs, though not before the creature, in its frustration, lobs its Axe towards them, the weapon ramming into the wall as they make their escape into the Egyptian hallway. Having realised its error has caused it to lose the group again, it screams loudly. Rage enveloping the ghoul as it falls to his knees, the creature smashes the floor with both fists, and begins punching the ground, over and over again._

Black Knight _: RAAAA **AAAAAAA**_ ** _AAAAA_** ** _AAAAAA_** ** _AAAAAAA_** ** _AAAAAA_** ** _AAAAA!!!!_**

* * **30** * *

Having finally escaped their predicament, the gang are back at the back office corridor, all leaning against the wall opposite to the fire escape, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Velma, trying hard to contain how overwhelmed the last few minutes have been for her, subtly distances herself from the rest of the group. Unfortunately however, Shaggy begins raving again, unintentionally making it hard for her to have a quiet moment

Shaggy: MAN I’VE HAD IT TO HERE WITH THIS CRAP!!! BLACK KNIGHTS!! CAVEMEN AND DINOSAURS!! FREAKING PLANE CRASHES!!! WE’VE ALMOST DIED FOUR OR FIVE TIMES TODAY, AND WE STILL DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELL’S GOING ON AROUND HERE!!! I MEAN WHATS GONNA-

Velma: **JUST SHUT UP!!!!**

Suddenly, Velma clutches her ears as she struggles to breathe again due to the persisting overstimulation, shaking as she collapses to the ground.

Daphne: oh God, Velma!

The group rush forwards immediately to tend to her, concerned for her wellbeing. Velma however shields herself from them, putting her hand up in a desperate attempt to keep a momentary distance from them.

Velma: NO PLEASE! DON’T!!! JUST …..! Just stay back …. Please…

As the group worryingly obliges, Velma sits herself up against the wall as she starts to take deep breaths, cradling her arms around her legs and torso. When she looks up at the group, noting their concerned faces, she quickly pulls her hood over her face and buries her head in embarrassment, feeling as if she’s disgraced herself in front of her new friends. Daphne slowly approaches the younger teen as she quietly starts to sob, kneeling beside her. When she places her hand on her shoulder, Velma leans into Daphne, the latter softly hugging her friend, the security of her arms calming the girl just enough to speak again.

Velma: …. I’m …. I’m sorry ….

Daphne: (gently whispering) hey, hey, it’s alright.

Shaggy looks away as he rubs the back of his head, feeling slightly guilty after his latest ranting has seemingly caused Velma to have an anxiety attack. While Scooby goes to also console the young girl, resting his head on her lap, Fred walks to Shaggy, feeling he should check up on him to ensure the young teen he shouldn’t worry.

Shaggy: aw man… like I’m … I didn’t mean-

Fred: hey relax, It probably wasn’t you she was upset over…. it’s just… well…

Fred turns his head towards Velma, unsure if he had the permission to tell Shaggy, realising the topic for some individuals could be fairly sensitive. Looking up to him, Velma nods her head, reassuring him that it was okay to reveal on her behalf, or at the very least to close friends.

Fred: Velma has uh, Autism.

Shaggy: oh! Really!?

Fred: hey, don’t freak out about it, it’s just… sometimes she can get overwhelmed in situations that she finds too much to… process at first. Loud noises, large groups-

Shaggy: getting chased by murder ghosts?

Fred: uh, yeah, and… well…

Shaggy: … _sighs_ … like I wasn’t exactly doing her favours either right?

Fred shrugs his shoulders at his friend, before Velma chimes in to also reassure him.

Velma: …it wasn’t you Shag… it was just… everything… I think I’m all right now….

As she wipes her tears while stroking Scooby’s coat, Fred continues his conversation with Shaggy.

Fred: (whispers) look she doesn’t mind people knowing but, she does get a little self-conscious when people treat her differently because of it…

Shaggy: (whispers) oh yeah, like don’t worry man, I won’t.

Velma sits herself back up, taking one last deep breath before she addresses Fred.

Velma: …so uh… what did… what did you find earlier? … A hidden passage right? To the old building?

Daphne: hey we don’t have to-

Velma: no its- it’s okay... really.

Fred: uh… yeah… you were right by the way, two Knights, we found the other one hidden back there.

Scooby: W-W-WHAT?!!

Fred: don’t worry it wasn’t moving or anything.

Daphne: that wasn’t all though, we found some type of work bench in there, and there was this chest as well, it was full of-

Velma: Paintings?

Daphne turns to her friend, surprised she had managed to accurately guess the correct contents.

Daphne: how did you-?

Velma: that item the Black Knight was carrying, it was a painting… Sistine chapel.

Shaggy: …oh yeah that missing painting earlier!

Daphne: wait what?

Velma: oh yeah sorry… um… earlier I noticed this blank space in the renaissance room, before we were first attacked… it was missing that painting.

Daphne: but… why move it? Why-?

Velma: to swap them with fakes! … I knew there was something off about some of them… they’re not replicas… they’re FORGERIES!!!

Daphne looks at her in complete surprise.

Daphne: wh…WHAT!!!

Fred: …. OF COURSE, THAT’S WHAT IT WAS!!! There was this weird tripod thing that we had found, I couldn’t work out what it was but… it must have been a painting easel!

Shaggy: wait! You telling me our ghost is some kind of art thief!!?

Velma: it’s NOT a ghost Shaggy! This whole thing has been a sham!

Daphne: but wait… what about the cavemen and the dinosaur... the mummy from the article!?

Velma: I worked that one out too… they’re not possessed by demons! THEY’RE ANIMATRONICS!! Put there to replace the REAL displays, just like with the paintings… While I was in the control room I found this remote, used it to activate some of the machines to attack the Black Knight when Scooby was cornered. I bet this Black Knight has also been using the control room, to stage this whole haunting!

Fred: (slaps his forehead) THE BLUEPRINTS!!! AND THE WORK BENCH!!! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!!

Scooby: wow... You raved my ass rack rhere! … rhanks!

Velma: heh… that’s alright Scooby… thanks for returning the favour…

Scooby gleefully licks the young girl’s face, who in return cheerfully gives the canine a warm hug back. Daphne meanwhile is in disbelief, unsure how to process this new information.

Daphne: so… after all this time… all this… NONSENSE!!!! ABOUT CURSES AND POSSESIONS AND-AND-AND THIS… **GHOST!!!** …. and it was all a dumb lie?

Velma: yes… used to hide the crime that was REALLY going on here! As well as scare off anyone who would get in the way… that’s why the USB stick was destroyed, to get rid of the evidence! … the ghost is a fake… sorry Daph.

The group momentarily pause in silence.

Shaggy: … huh… like is it weird I don’t feel relieved? Like… at all?

Fred: yeah I won’t lie either, considering we almost died as well… I’m REALLY disappointed.

Daphne: I’M **PISSED!!!** OOOOOO IF I SEE THAT FRIGGIN CON ARTIST AGAIN, I **SWEAR** I’M GONNA KICK HIM SO HARD, HE’LL BE COUGHING UP HIS OWN **BALLS!!!**

Shaggy: WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!

Scooby: Resus Rhrist Raphne?!

Daphne: I’m sorry I’m just… SOOOOOO MAD…. Right now.

As the young red-head continues to seethe in her rage, Fred kneels beside her, hoping to help calm her down as much as possible…

Fred: hey… babe…? I know how badly you wanted to find a real ghost… I’m sorry this wasn’t it.

Daphne: _sighs…._ Well… there’s always next time I suppose…

She tries hard to fake a smile to reassure herself. Fred wraps his arm around her shoulder for emotional support, the young woman returning his support by softly leaning into his chest.

Fred: but hey, look on the bright side, we solved our first mystery. No curse and no ghost. A solved mystery is still a good result.

Daphne: … yeah… heh… we solved our first mystery…

Velma: ……………………………nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo…. No-no we uh…. No we didn’t…

Both Fred and Daphne both turn towards the young girl with raised eyebrows.

Velma: uh… I mean yes we found out a logical explanation sure but… all it’s given us is MORE questions! Sure we know how … but… why? Why do this? … I mean okay money and all but… Why go this far and in such… EXTREMES! But … more importantly…

Daphne: …Who… who would do this?

Fred: who IS doing this… who the hell actually is the Black Knight?

Shaggy: … Like … I know why and who.

Velma: … really? …

Shaggy: like of course dude. Why? Because they’re a **FREAKING NUTJOB MAN!!!** WHO? **A FREAKING NUTJOB!!!**

Scooby: Rid we rention rhey’re a rutrob?

Velma: … I believe so…

Fred: y’know, considering how much prep and planning has been put into this… I’d bet whoever it is would know this building as if it was the back of their hand… including the old building…

Daphne: yeah, and they would have needed complete access to everywhere in this building, in order pull this off…

Velma: it has to be someone who works here then, someone who would have the necessary set of keys… and if that’s the case… there are only four suspects… Mister Wickles, Mister Odamtten, Miss Hilga and Professor White.

Daphne: wait the Professor? Really?

Velma: well yeah… I mean obviously I don’t WANT it to be him but, it is suspicious that he’d suddenly disappear just before the hauntings started.

Fred: huh… good point… though if we’re counting on who’d know this place better than everyone else, then I’d say the curator.

Velma: very true… I wouldn’t want it to be him either…

Shaggy: like personally I’d put my money on that cleaner lady! I mean she has got previous! STEALING NO LESS! Sure they may START with a couple muffins at first, but they always move up to bigger game sooner or later!

Scooby: ralso… rood swinging rarm.

Shaggy: yeah she does doesn’t she?! … Very suspicious indeed….

Daphne: and then there’s Franklin… I mean obviously because the Knight knows how to utilise the control room but… knowing his personal issues, I can kinda understand someone in his shoes doing it… I mean I know I’d do anything for someone that… I…

Daphne’s eyes wonder directly into the direction of Fred’s, who stares back intimately, wanting her to finish the sentence.

Fred: … yeah?

Daphne’s eyes lower slightly, ready to confess what she’s been wanting to tell her boyfriend since the end of the school year two weeks ago, when they first started dating. Suddenly however, a train of thought pops into her head, one which she had carelessly forgotten, immediately turning her attention towards Shaggy and Scooby.

Daphne: OH CRAP!!! GUUUUUYS!!!

Shaggy: WHAT?? WHAT DID WE-??

Daphne: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM!?!

Shaggy: ….oh yeah…. We forgot to tell you about that huh?

Fred: … tell us what? What did you find?

Scooby: ruh… Rack Right rot him…

Daphne: WHAT!? Are you sure?

Shaggy: I mean we presume he’s been…? We followed his trail all the way to the kitchen-

Fred: SHAGGY!

Shaggy: WE DID! And… I assure you we were not distracted for…. Too long after the trail ended… in front of the fridge…

The blond haired teen crosses his arms, judging the teen raised eyebrows.

Shaggy: AND I can assure you we DIDN’T have anything to eat, right Scoob.

Scooby: rope… ros the Rack Right rame refore we rould.

Shaggy elbows the dog in the arm for blurting out the truth, Fred in turn merely pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the two for goofing off.

Shaggy: point being, the guy’s like long gone…. Poor dude, didn’t even finish his coffee.

Scooby: what a waist….

Velma’s eyes suddenly widen in realisation when she remembers something, something specific about Franklin, as well as… something else.

Velma: … wait? … Shaggy… was there any sign Franklin was… attacked in their?

Shaggy: …. Uh… actually no… like it didn’t even look like the ghost went in there, there weren’t even any of those scratch lines on the floor?

Fred: well I mean I guess there wouldn’t be any art to steal in the kitchen.

Velma: no guys, don’t you remember? Franklin’s hypersomnia!

Daphne: oh yeah that’s right, he kept falling asleep…. Wait are you saying he… passed out in the kitchen?

Shaggy: well like that’s weird? I thought coffee was meant to help KEEP you up?

Velma: ……. Oh my god….. oh no no no no no……

Daphne: … V? What is it?

Velma: … I mean…. I mean it has to be… w-why would he even have them at WORK!

Daphne: Velma?

Daphne manages to get her attention away from her self-monologue, curious to know what has suddenly caused her to go off in a small panic.

Velma: … I think I know who the Black Knight is.

Daphne: …… I’m sorry what?

Fred: what do you mean? How-?

Velma: I KNOW WHO IT IS!!! At… least I’m pretty sure… ninety percent sure... Eighty seven? … okay to be honest my confidence is completely speculative and circumstantial which is why I’m not saying anything because I hate saying things I don’t a hundred percent know to be true, I hate when people say things they know aren’t true-

Daphne: hey V, I get it…

Velma: …. We should get out of here, w-w-we need to get the police involved-

Shaggy: YES!! FINALLY!!! Good call Velma! Let’s get the hell out of here so we can dump all our problems on my dad!

Scooby: uuuuuuuhh

Shaggy: I know what I said man… let’s just find an exit so we can put this whole nightmare behind us! Oh look we’re right next to one! Lucky us!

Shaggy gestures towards the fire exit before he and Scooby dash towards it. Fred however beats them too it, surprising the duo as he blocks their path.

Fred: … I don’t think we should leave yet.

Shaggy: …OOOOOOH COME ON MAN!!!

Fred: look just hear me out alright? Let’s say we go to police yeah? We tell them everything that happened, everything we saw, EVERYTHING. Do we really think that ANYONE is gonna believe us?

None of the other Mystery Inc. members answered his question, instead they struggle to think of an argument to make, knowing that he was likely right.

Fred: the police have already been investigating this longer than we have, and from what we saw, none of them seemed to consider it was actually being haunted… even if we told them it was some guy DRESSING UP I’d think they wouldn’t even take us seriously… I mean what are we to them aside from a group of… well … kids! And let’s say they DO believe us, who’s to say they’d be able to STOP this fraud, or that the Knight would escape before they arrive? I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave it up to chance.

Velma: …. But… what else are we supposed to do?

Fred: I propose we STAY! Capture the Black Knight! UNMASK the Phony! End this whole charade once and for all!

Daphne: …. Soooooooooooooooooo vigilantism? … You want us to break the law?

Fred: well I mean I wouldn’t really put it like that but-

Daphne: I’M IN!

Shaggy: WHAT!!!!

Daphne: Fred’s right Shaggy! Crazy as it might sound, we can’t risk this freak getting away with all this! WE’VE GOT TO TAKE HIM DOWN!

Fred: ….. You just want to stay to get revenge don’t you?

Daphne: (confidently) I’m a petty bitch sweetie.

Shaggy: UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! … I’m not even gonna bother asking for a vote this t-

Velma: I think we should leave.

Daphne: …wha-?

SHAGGY: YES!!! A MAJORITY!!!!

Velma: …I’m sorry guys… but… I think the logical thing to do is to try and get the professionals involved… it’s not that I disagree with your points it’s just…

Fred: no it’s okay, I understand, it is a risk…. I respect your opinion

Daphne: we both do.

Velma: …thanks… well its two to two… perhaps we can compromise?

Fred: well I mean we COULD split up? One group gets help while the others stay… bit of a risk though-

Shaggy: OH NO YOU DON’T!!! Like, I ain’t compromising JACK! Scooby hasn’t voted yet, and his voice is JUST as important as everyone else’s! That makes the vote three to two for leave! Right Scoob?

Scooby: ……………………………. No Rhaggy.

Shaggy: all right then, now like for last time lets get- eh- **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!**

Scooby: Rhats right Rhaggy. I’m Raying! Ro one ries to rill ry riends!

Daphne: AAAAAWW!

Velma: … Scoob…

Fred: wow… thanks for agreeing with me buddy.

Scooby: Reh. I more aree with Raphne.

Fred: OH?

Scooby Rastard has it roming Red!

Velma: _sighs…_ can’t argue with the majority Shaggy.

Shaggy: STORY OF MY LIFE VELMA!

Daphne: Shaggy… I won’t think of you any less of a friend for leaving…

Shaggy grits his teeth as he stares longingly towards the back door, he was desperate to just forget about the whole day and just go straight back to bed. However nice that thought was, he knew he could not abandon everyone. Clenching his fist, he turns to the canine, putting on as small smile in an attempt to muster up what little bravery he had within him.

Shaggy: ….. Friends that slay together… stay together!

Scooby: Ramn straight rother!

The two friends immediately embrace in a warm hug. Shaggy turns towards the other three, beckoning the others to join them.

Fred: (contained crying) God Damn it not again!

All five join together in a group hug, their bonds of friendship assuring one another that they had each other’s backs, whether their bonds were as old as kindergarten or as recent as four o’clock, they were built upon the same strengths, of trust and love.

Shaggy: all right you guys, let’s do this! Like whatever the next plan is, I’m on board, no questions what so ever!

* * **31** * *

Shaggy: **THIS IS THE WORST PLAN EVER!!!**

The group were taken aback from Shaggy’s reaction to the assigned task he was given from Fred, his yell slightly echoing within the room they were in, the Museums main hall.

Fred: hey! You said you’d be on board!

Shaggy: yeah, and like I also said no questions! Well I have one Fred! **LIKE WHY THE HELL DOES SCOOB AND ME GOTTA ACT LIKE BAIT!!!**

Scooby: …is it roo rate to rhange rotes?

Daphne: guys we’ve been through this. Fastest, both of you. I know it’s asking you two a lot, but you’re both the safest bet to lure the Knight back here. As long as you don’t split up, he won’t catch you.

Velma: … also you pulled the short straw…

Shaggy: IS THAT WHY WE WERE PULLING STRAWS!!!

Fred: what did you think they were for? Milkshakes?

Scooby: ……………………………………….. I ron’t row.

Fred: look the plan is full proof, all you need to do is lure him underneath the Mammoth, and once he’s there, me, Daph and Velma will spring the cage on it… the uh, rib cage that is.

Daphne: ……. Freddy.

Fred: yeah I know it sucked

Shaggy: **YOU SUCK FRED!!!**

Fred: hey!

The young teen and dog turn their backs toward their blond haired friend, completely dismissive of any more words to be uttered by him. In an attempt to persuade them, Daphne goes to their side, speaking softly to offer them a promise if they should agree to the task.

Daphne: Y’know… I could offer you guys something? A little treat? Might help calm your nerves?

Shaggy: ….REALLY Daphne? A BRIBE!!

Scooby: Ror Rhame!

Shaggy: Do you really think that offering us any amount of food or money will make us-

Daphne whips out from her purse a small packet of dog biscuits and opens it, the smell of the delicious contents seducing the young man and canine. Shaggy eyes widens as he reads the label, mesmerized by the brand.

Shaggy: …Like…. Are those…. SCOOBY SNACKS!?!

Daphne: … maybe

Scooby: ... ruh… ron’t ruppose you wanna r-r-rare rhat? Raphne?

Daphne: … I could…. Spare… three each for now.

Scooby and Shaggy: THREE EACH!!!

Daphne: and… if you get the Black Knight back in the next five minutes, I COULD give you the whole packet?

The hungry friends immediately rush in front of Daphne, jumping up and down to try and reach the young girl’s arm, now raised to keep the packet away from the now ravenous duo.

Scooby: ROH ROY! ROH ROY!

Shaggy: LIKE, OH BOY! OH BOY!

Daphne: Ah-ah-ah! Stay!!

Both Scooby and Shaggy oblige as Daphne begins to pour the snacks into their hands, the two immediately wolfing them down, licking their lips in glee as they rush off into the renaissance corridor.

Shaggy: LAST ONE TO CAPTURE THE KNIGHT IS A ROTTEN EGG PAL!!!

Scooby: ROT IF I REAT RHOSE EGGS RIRST!!!

As the two disappear into the darkness, Velma inspects the packet in Daphne’s hand, reading the ingredients labelled at the back.

Velma: What’s… in these things?

* * **32** * *

The Black Knight walks through the hallway of ancient civilisation, still dragging its large Axe, now in search of the missing group. Unbeknownst to it however, Scooby and Shaggy are peering in from the corridor behind the monster.

Shaggy: alright Scoob, like who’s gonna get its attention?

Scooby: hhhhmmm…. Rock, raper rissors?

Shaggy: good call buddy.

The two gesture their hands in sync as they play to determine the unlucky one to fetch the monster. Scooby does scissors. Shaggy… also does scissors.

Shaggy: huh… okay… try again?

The two play again, this time they both do rocks.

Shaggy: ugh… come on man.

They play again. They both do scissors again. They play again. They now both do rock again. They play again. This time Scooby does paper… but so does Shaggy.

Shaggy: GOD DAMN IT!!

Scooby: one rore rime, one rore rime.

They play another round, and finally, Scooby does rock, but Shaggy does paper, the latter beating his friend at the game.

SHAGGY: YES!! FINALLY!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!! IN YOUR-!!!

As Shaggy boasts his lucky five seconds of victory, he notices the dog’s face suddenly becomes pale, his eyes widening as the two of them are mysteriously enveloped by a large shadow. When Shaggy turns around, he finds The Black Knight standing tall above him, having heard the two as they were playing around.

Shaggy: …. Hey there… so what’s new with you?

The Black Knight swings its Axe, slamming it into the wall where the teen and dog stood near, who were now screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran back the way they came. The monster once again gives chase, they run straight past the medieval hall, past the renaissance hallway and finally back into the main hall. The two briefly stop below the mammoth exhibit, hugging each other as they witness the creature run straight towards them with its Axe raised, both waiting for the signal as the terrifying ghoul draws closer and closer.

Fred: NOW!!!

The two simultaneously jump out the way as the Ghost strikes the floor. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma all start to pull a rope each from their hiding spot, each one attached to one of the four mammoths legs. With a tug from the three teen, three legs are pulled off and the rest of the skeleton collapses on top of the Knight, trapping it. On the floor cowering with their arms on top of their heads, Scooby and Shaggy slowly turn round to check if the trap had worked, seeing the Black Knight encased within. They jump up in joy, high fiving each other at their success.

Shaggy: ALL RIGHT!!!

Scooby: RAAAWWG!!!!

The two then rush over to Daphne, both clearly hoping to receive their reward.

Shaggy and Scooby: GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!

Daphne whips out her phone, checking the time to see how long they took.

Daphne: Hmmmm… Five minutes twenty.

The duo’s jaws drop, shocked that their friend could be so stingy. The young woman giggles to herself however, reaching again into her purse to retrieve the Scooby Snacks.

Daphne: go on you two.

She passes the packet to Shaggy, who gleefully starts shoving snacks down his throat. Scooby in turn tries to grab the snacks off the teenager, the two squabbling over the rest of the packet.

Shaggy: GET OFF MAN!!! ITS MINE!!!

Scooby: RO RINE!!!

As the two continue their fight, Daphne joins Fred and Velma next to the entrapped Knight, Fred admiring his handy work.

Fred: told you the plan would go off without a hitch.

Daphne: never doubted you for a second sweetie. Though I will admit, that was a lot easier than expected.

Velma takes out her PDA.

Velma: I’m gonna go ahead and call the cops then. Hopefully nothing else will happen before they arrive.

Fred: oh come on Velma, what’s the worst that could happ-

As the young man talks, The Black Knight suddenly punches a hole through the ribs, shocking the nearby three. The monster begins to lift up the makeshift cage with its two arms, eventually throwing it to the stunned teens. The three of them cower and wince, expecting the ribs to squash them underneath. To their relief however, or perhaps to their horror, the ribs lands as a cage around them, trapping them instead. The Black Knight raises its Axe, obviously contemplating on dismembering the entrapped trio. Instead however, the creature’s attention is shifted towards Shaggy and Scooby, who are still arguing, brawling on the floor over the snacks. The monster grips its Axe tightly with both hands as it walks towards the two.

Daphne: SHAGGY! SCOOBY!

Velma: N-no! WATCH OUT GUYS!

Neither take any notice as the monster draws nearer.

Shaggy: MINE!

Scooby: RINE!

Shaggy: MINE!

Scooby: RINE!

The monster overlooks the two for a moment before grabbing the packet of Scooby Snacks from the duo’s hands, crushing it in its own. The two look up with a sense of terrified awe before they jump up in fright.

Scooby and Shaggy: **YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

Fred: RUN FOR IT GUYS!!!

The two friends rush towards the stairs, the Knight continually striking the floor with its Axe, trying hard to slay the dodging duo. Eventually they get to the top of the stairs, but before the two can run into the Egyptian hall, the Black Knight strikes the back wall, blocking the two, both screaming in fright from the impact. They try rushing towards the World War one hallway, but again the Black Knight blocks them by striking the wall, both again screaming. As the two realise they are cornered, the Knight, for possibly the last time, raises it’s Axe to strike the two.

Shaggy: whelp Scoob, looks like this is it. Any last words buddy?

Scooby looks around the room, hoping for any chance of escape to be seen in the area, a last ditch effort to miraculously escape death. The dog desperately looks downwards, his eyes widens as he notices the rug below them, which the Black Knight is standing on.

Scooby: Rhaggy! Rug!

Shaggy: Sure thing buddy, I could use a hug too

Shaggy goes to hug Scooby, but the canine pushes his attempt for a last embrace aside

Scooby: RHAGGY ROR RODS RAKE RUST RIGGIN RISTEN ROR ONCE!!!

Shaggy: …like… what…?

Scooby points downwards.

Scooby: RUG! RUG!

Shaggy: oh right! RUG!

Just before the Black Knight strikes, the two quickly pull the rug underneath it, tripping the monster. Losing balance, the Knight falls backwards down the stairway, accidently dropping its Axe behind it, which embeds into the stairs. Tumbling all the way downwards, each time bashing every step with incredible impact, the Black Knights body cracks the floor at the bottom, and as it tries to get back up, sparks start shooting out of its arms and leg’s sockets, the body weakening of power asit buckles down in its own weight. Eventually its red eyes fade out, powering down as the metal husk lays motionless on the floor.

Daphne: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GO SHAGGY AND SCOOBY!

Fred: Good job guys!

Velma: … could you help us out please?

The duo rush back downstairs to tend to the rib cage, all five start lifting the rib cage up, allowing the teens trapped within to be free from their predicament. Daphne hugs the both of them together in glee.

Daphne: I’m so proud of you two! That was amazing!

Shaggy: Like… thanks Daph

Scooby: Ro sweat!

Velma also goes to hug the dog, Scooby feelling overwhelmed with affection, pleased that his actions and quick thinking have helped save all his friends. Fred goes towards the Knight, gesturing to the others to come forward to rake a closer look.

Fred: huh, guess the suit must have been some kind of advanced battle suit? Hey Shaggy, Scooby, help me out with this helmet.

Scooby: rure rhing Red.

As the two go to help Fred try and pry off the helmet, Daphne and Velma watch on in anticipation, to see who is under the mask.

Fred: so Velma, before we unmask this freak, care to tell us who you think is under here?

Velma: well… I think I worked it out when I realised the reason behind Franklin’s hypersomnia.

Daphne: so you don’t think it’s the security guard then?

Velma: no, but I do think he was being set up for people to think everything happening here was because of him. And they’ve been putting him to sleep so that he can be out of the way as they carry on stealing the museums artwork and replacing the exhibits with animatronics.

Shaggy: Like, but how was this dude managing to put him to sleep, some kind of sleep spell?

Velma: no Shag… I think he was being drugged!

Daphne: DRUGGED?!

Fred: holy crap! The sleeping pills!!

Scooby: Reeping rills?

Velma: that’s right! Why would anyone bring sleeping pills to work!

Daphne: but… that would mean…?

Scooby, Shaggy and Fred manage to pull off the metal mask of the lifeless Black Knight, revealing the perpetrator within…. Jeremiah Wickles!

Fred: Whoa! Well done Velma! It’s just as you suspected!

Daphne: it’s the curator, Mister Wickles?!

Mr. Wickles starts to wake up from his unconscious state, still unable to get up due to his broken suit. He peers upwards, realising that the dog above him is holding his mask.

Mr. Wickles: OOOOOOOOHHH **SHIT!!!**

* * **33** * *

Later on, Mystery Inc are outside with the police, including Shaggy’s father, Detective Colton. Mr. Wickles, in handcuffs and held by a police officer, is leading the detective and the gang towards a dark brown car in the empty parking lot. Colton, using Mr. Wickles car keys, open the trunk at the back of the car, revealing inside Franklin fast asleep, completely doped up on sleeping pills.

Colton: my God! Mr. Odamtten?

The security guard doesn’t respond. Colton checks his pulse, making sure it’s at least in rhythm. After Franklins vitals are confirmed to be okay, he turns to address a uniformed officer.

Colton: Jesus it’s a miracle he hasn’t overdosed! Call an ambulance immediately.

Police officer: yes sir.

Colton: so let me get this straight, you did all this? Drugged your colleague, disguised yourself as a ghost of all things, replaced god knows how many exhibits with a bunch of robots, AND FOR WHAT?! A BUNCH OF OLD PAINTINGS!?!

Mr. Wickles doesn’t respond, instead he stares down the detective in an attempt to intimidate him, though it doesn’t seem to work.

Daphne: we read your resignation notice. The income you’ll be receiving seems pretty low huh?

Mr. Wickles: PRETTY LOW?! It’s barely enough to cover the rent! Thirty years of service I gave this museum, and what does it amount to, a lifetime of average poverty and senior discounts at the local supermarket, oh I should be so BLOODY GRATEFUL!!

Colton: you can’t seriously be telling me it was all done just for the money!

Mr. Wickles: Do you know it was! I used my experience from when I was an art conservator for the museum, my knowledge and expertise allowed me to expertly forge replacements for the most valuable items in the museum’s collection. No one would have suspected they had been switched for years….

He turns to Velma, the young girl immediately turning her head to break eye contact from the old man.

Mr. Wickles: Well almost nobody, but I had figured I would have sold them off by the time some dullard had, I must say young lady your attention to detail is so... irritatingly precise.

Velma: … but Professor White would have noticed too… wouldn’t he?

Mr. Wickles: well it was a risk I’d rather not take obviously, he naturally had to be taken out of the equation yes.

Velma: … and that’s why you killed him.

Fred: … WHAT!?

Mr. Wickles: oh ho ho, very good, intrusive to the letter as always my dear. Would you like a pat on the back little girl?

The ex-curator attempts to walk towards the teenager, though is held back the uniformed officer behind. Nevertheless, Velma steps back, shaken by the supposed murderer’s presence and his ruthlessly calm demeanour. Daphne goes to her side, ensuring her friend has a more comforting presence to help ease her nerves.

Daphne: V?

Velma: … When I realised that Wickles was the Black Knight, I also realised that…. when we had talked about the Professor… he always referred to him in the… past tense.

As Daphne consoles the younger girl as she wipes tears from her eyes, Colton questions Wickles further.

Colton: Where is he Jeremiah?

Mr. Wickles: I invited him round for a spot of tea, to “celebrate” my retirement I put it to him. He gladly accepted, milk, two sugars, tea spoon of honey AND a tablespoon… of arsenic. I buried him in my garden at the dead of night.

Fred: Jesus…

Shaggy: Like… you poisoned him?

Mr. Wickles: yes I believe that’s exactly what I said thank you.

Fred: is that how you drugged Franklin then? You drugged his tea?

Mr. Wickles: oh course not, don’t be ridiculous. I drugged his coffee, black, three sugars, and more recently a generous amount of Ambien, specially bought for him of course. I often poured him a cup before his shifts started, but more recently-

Colton: you made a habit of it.

Mr. Wickles: correct, and with him tucked away for beddy byes, I would freely move around the museum, with the old walls as my base of operations. It was quite difficult of course during the first few nights, having to set up, what with the other guard being there as well, but once the machines were ready, I made my move.

Colton: so you attacked the guard, making out you were the ghost come to life.

Daphne: and you continued to act out the part in case anyone else would be at the museum, to scare them off.

Mr. Wickles: or kill them, didn’t really matter either way.

Daphne: … oh god

Colton: so it was all fair game huh? Just as long as people thought it really was the ghost-

Fred: or Franklin. That’s why you didn’t just kill him isn’t it? You were framing him.

Mr. Wickles: well I couldn’t assume every fool wouldn’t assume scepticism. Odamtten was my “second insurance”, ensuring my own innocence… or at least it would of if it wasn’t for you sodding kids and your blasted meddling!

Colton: alright I’ve heard enough, get him out of here!

As the police officer begins to pull the criminal away, Shaggy suddenly speaks up.

Shaggy: wait like… HANG ON MAN! I don’t get it, how on earth does a curator know how to build freaking ROBOTS!?!

Mr. Wickles: … you know what, I’m actually surprised no one else has asked that. Well nevertheless, the truth is I didn’t.

Colton: … wait what? Then how…?

Mr. Wickles: they were a gift of sorts, to help me enact my plan.

Daphne: a gift? From who?

Mr. Wickles: I haven’t the faintest idea. I was contacted anonymously, through my own email account. To this day I have no clue HOW they knew of my personal discontentment, but their offer was most intriguing, and one that was hard to pass up. It was THEY who had advised me towards the supernatural approach, to use the Black Knight’s legend to ward off others. The deal was, for providing me the means to carry out my plan, I would give them a fair share of the profits, twenty percent exactly. They said once I was fully successful in my endeavours, a meeting point would be arranged… ah well, I will admit dressing up was fun while it lasted… the looks on your faces.

Scooby: … you ricken re!

Colton: … just put him in the car will ya.

Police officer: yes sir.

The officer resumes pulling away Wickles. As the officer opens the car door, making sure the apprehended gets in to be properly secured, Colton addresses the gang.

Colton: as for you lot, well to be honest I don’t know what I should do with you all.

Daphne: … you could… thank us?

Colton: how about I arrest you? Last time I checked trespassing and vigilantism IS still a crime!

Fred: we’re sorry Mister Rodgers, but we couldn’t risk Mr. Wickles getting away with all this. But, having said that, since it was my idea to stay, I take full responsibility-

Daphne: nah uh! Screw that noise, it was my decision to stay AND investigate in the first place, so if anyone’s gonna take respon-

Colton: just… stop!

Velma: …. It’s not like we wanted to find criminals …

Colton: _sigh…_ let’s just call this a warning for now okay? And yes kid, I’m well aware of that!

Velma: uh… sorry…!

Colton: look, I’m not gonna stop you lot from your ghost hunting, that is as long as you respect the law! I don’t want to have to warn you again, because next time I WON’T!

Fred: … out of curiosity though, what if we were to find another… well guy in a costume and they were-

Colton: look I doubt you’ll be finding anymore nutjobs playing dress up so let’s just leave it at that alright?

Fred: okay then, fair point I guess, we’ll just uh… leave you to it then?

Colton: not so fast, before you do… Shaggy, Scooby?

Shaggy and Scooby: uh…

Colton: … a word please.

Shaggy: (sighs) oh boy.

Fred: we’ll wait for you two by the van.

Fred walks off with Daphne and Velma as Shaggy and Scooby nervously anticipates their father’s response.

Colton: I told you, specifically, not to get in trouble.

Shaggy: … I know… I’m sorry…

Colton: and as for you Scooby.

Scooby: res raddy?

Colton: …. Good dog.

Scooby: res raddy, rorry rad- wait what?

Colton: I said good dog! You caught a criminal you good boy!

Scooby: raaaaww, reheeheehee

Colton kneels down for a moment to rub the coat of his beloved canine, the dog joyously pleased with the attention and unexpected affection he was being treated to.

Shaggy: oh… so I’m not in trouble then-

Colton: no you are, but like I said, you’re all on a warning, including you Scoob.

Scooby: ah ramn it

Colton: more importantly I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt by that psycho. And for what it’s worth, you and your group did a pretty good job solving this all, makes paperwork surprisingly easier, though that’s not to say I want you EVER going after criminals on purpose! GOT IT!

Shaggy: like don’t worry dad, I won’t

Colton: good. And one more thing.

Shaggy: yeah?

Colton: …I should have said this earlier during our first talk-

Shaggy: oh uh… yeah?

Colton: I’m not disappointed in you.

Shaggy: … dad…?

Colton: nor have I or will ever be disappointed in you. And yeah sometimes you’ll do something that might frustrate me or anger me even… but it doesn’t stop me from loving you, and I’m certain the same can be said for your mother and Betty. So what, that you’re scared of your own shadow and you screw up from time to time. You’re kind, honest, sincere, you’re loyal to your friends, all perfectly nice enough as far as teenagers go, and you help out where you can, even when you may not want to. You’re decent kid, with a lot of growing up to do to become a decent man… and I couldn’t be prouder. Just… I don’t want you to think you have to earn… anything from me. You’re my son, and nothing will ever change that. Okay?

Shaggy: … okay… thanks dad.

After Shaggy wipes away a trailing tear from his eye, the two embrace each other, shortly before the sound of an ambulance can be heard, interrupting the bonding moment between father and son.

Colton: I uh, better go, don’t stay up too late alright.

Shaggy: sure thing dad

Scooby: Rove you Raddy!

Colton: see you two around!

Colton rushes off to continue with his work, leaving his son and dog to head back to the rest of the gang, all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the two, expecting that Shaggy had been given a stern talking down to.

Daphne: hey so, how’d it go?

Shaggy: uh yeah… like, no worries he… it was all right y’know… don’t break the law again basically.

Fred: yeah don’t worry, we’ll do our best to make sure not to next time.

Daphne: well hopefully next time we’ll be dealing with the real thing, no more fake ghosts for us!

Shaggy: oh yeah, sure, like that CERTAINLY puts me at ease Daph, thanks

Daphne: you’re welcome.

Velma: so um… what now then?

Shaggy: like, I don’t know man. I mean I guess we all go home and get some rest but… is it weird to say I’m not even that tired.

Fred: nah, to be honest I’m not even tired at all. Daph?

Daphne: nope. After everything we’ve been through tonight I’m WELL wide awake.

Velma: well I mean how could you not be.

Scooby: I will riterally rave rightrares if I sleep.

Shaggy: cool so like we’re all agreed never to sleep again, good to know.

Fred: well I mean I could use a rest still, maybe just relax or something.

Velma: … yeah but… what could we even do, and at this time?

Fred: well I… did bring a cooler with us with some drinks and food… we could just hang out somewhere?

Daphne: hhmmm… I think I might have an idea where…

* * **34** * *

Much later, on the shores of Crystal Cove beach, the Mystery Inc. Van was parked with the driver’s window open, music blasting out from the CD player within ( **Shooting Stars: Bag Raiders** ). A small campfire has been lit nearby with Shaggy and Velma sitting beside it, the former rolling out what appeared to be a cigarette, filled with tobacco and green, clumped up leaves. Velma was staring at her phone in deep thought, the Image of the “fake” Black Knight staring back at her. Daphne and Fred were dancing and grooving to the music playing from within car, both laughing as they jump about together hand in hand. Scooby Doo was far out on the lake atop a surfboard, laying on top of it to stare out to the stars, gently being rocked by the steady current of Lake Erie. Tired from dancing, as well as losing their sense of rhythm due to being slightly tipsy, Fred and Daphne slowly stop as they pull towards each other, making out as they try to keep balance. They giggle to themselves as they head back to rest by the fire, Fred pulling out two more cans of beer from the cooler for himself and his girlfriend. Daphne takes notice of Velma’s glum expression and decides to move closer to her friend.

Daphne: hey V…. how’re you feeling?

Velma: ….huh? … Oh I’m… I’m fine … thanks.

Daphne: I’m really sorry about White.

Velma: … I just … can’t believe that he’s … gone… it just feels weird y’know…

Shaggy: like I’m just glad Wickles is now safely behind bars… well I mean safe for us at least.

As Shaggy takes a deep drag from his “cigarette”, Velma continues to speak her mind.

Velma: it’s not just that though…. We still don’t know about this… mysterious benefactor of his that he mentioned… who are they? … Why only ask for a small fee for… contributing so much… what if…

Daphne: hey don’t worry so much about all that, I’m sure the police will get to the bottom of it all sooner or later, for now, just relax, kick back… we… no YOU solved our first mystery girl… (whispers) enjoy yourself.

Velma: … I guess… though I’m next to useless on my own…

Fred: hey… hey… hey don’t beat yourself up so much, you were… brilliant

Daphne: exactly… and you know what else… you’re brilliant Velma.

Velma: (chuckles) … thanks guys ….

Daphne: C’mon, how about a drink? Y’know you wanna.

Velma: uh… got anything NON-alcoholic?

Daphne: sure thing sister. Sweetie?

Fred: one root beer coming up.

Fred takes out a bottle and chucks the soft drink over towards Daphne’s direction, however it flies too far over his girlfriend’s head for her to reach, who falls backwards as she attempts to grab it. She laughs out as she lays on the ground, Velma failing to contain a small giggle as the red head crawls towards the bottle to pass it to her friend. The younger teen can’t help blush as her friend hugs her while handing out the sand covered bottle. Fred on the other hand has taken notice of Shaggy, who seems to have started to take a sudden interest at his right hand and fingers.

Fred: uh Shaggy? … You okay there buddy?

Shaggy’s eyes have noticeably become blood shot red as he looks up in deep contemplation, before he begins to look around his surroundings.

Shaggy: … Like … where am I?

Meanwhile, out at the lake, Scooby begins to swim further out into the deeper regions of the lake, before he stops above something that catches his eye. A strange glow was seemingly emanating from the deep waters. He briefly looks up to the night sky, thinking it was just the reflection of the moon, but when he looks back down, he notices the moon’s reflection is actually to the right of the strange glow. Scooby decides to dunk his head into the water to check out the strange phenomenon. Soon enough however, the terrified canine jumps up in fright, screaming as the dog miraculously runs on water, all the way back to the camp site.

Scooby: **REEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!**

He crashes atop of the cooler next to Fred, cans and bottles fly out in the carnage.

Fred: Oh crap, the beer!

Daphne: Scooby! What on earth-?

Scooby: R-R-R-R-R-RHOOOOOOOST!!!

Velma: Ghost?!

Shaggy: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…. No! ….. Shut up man…. What are you even…?

The rest of the gang looks towards the lake, all taking notice of the strange glow in the water, nearing closer and closer towards the beach line, until eventually, an ominous figure rises from the shallow waters, slowly walking out the lake and towards the group. A mysterious, groaning being, garbed in an old fashioned scuba suit, its whole body was emitting a ghoulish, glowing green.

Velma: Jinkies! What the hell is-?

Shaggy: OH GOD IT’S COMING FOR ME! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!! ZOOOIINKS!!!!

As Shaggy sporadically runs off for his life, the mysterious, new ghost begins to start running towards the group, prompting the rest of the members to run off as well.

Daphne: Jeepers! Here we go again!

Fred: **RUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!!!**

As the ghost chases off Mystery Inc., all running past the van, it’s CD player begins to play out the next track as they all scarper off, screaming in terror ( **Its Terror Time Again: Skycycle** ).

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally done it! My first ever fan fiction. This took me three years of back and forth to finally complete this story, but i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've written it. As the ending suggests, I do have plans for continuing this piece with sequels, to further develop my spin of this world and its characters. So if you enjoyed or wish to give feedback or ask questions, please do. I will be taking a short break before I start writing the next chapter, so It will take at least a few months before more will be shown, I only promise it won't take as long as this did admittedly. Until then however, see ya around.


End file.
